It Is Your Destiny
by Impassioned Jedi
Summary: Alternate unfolding of ROTS. Anakin is the chosen one. But for what side? Will he choose Jedi, or Sith? Meanwhile Darth Sidious has something planned for Padmé... Revised Chapters 7 & 8
1. Chapter 1

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

"Imagine a world of infinite darkness... Twisted by the dark side. Consumed by greed, lust, and hatred. Evil is everywhere... Then came the Jedi, bringing light into the darkness."

Chapter I

****

Star Wars

****

IT IS YOUR DESTINY

In a dashing move, Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate has

been kidnapped by Separatist leader Count Dooku, and droid army leader; General Grievous...

Two Jedi knight's; Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker , mount a daring

rescue to save Chancellor Palpatine from the vile clutches of his captives.

Successful in slaying Count Dooku, and rescuing Chancellor Palpatine,

our heroes return to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic to discuss the end of the Clone Wars...

"Chancellor! Are you are all right?" Jedi Master Mace Windu said hurriedly running up to Chancellor Palpatine.

"I am, thanks to these two," Palpatine said, pointing over at Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

"I killed Count Dooku," Anakin said. "Unfortunately General Grievous escaped," Obi-Wan added.

"And so the war will continue," Palpatine said coldly. Mace Windu gave Chancellor Palpatine his trade mark icy glare. Little did Windu know that underneath the politics, and 'humble' demeanor of the Chancellor lurked the heart of a Sith lord - The Sith lord the Jedi had been searching for.

"Without Count Dooku, the separatists are leaderless. Now is the time to sue for peace." Mace Windu had always believed in the power of words over action. And his demeanor and reputation showed it. However, when words had failed, he was more than capable of holding his own in battle. Second to Master Yoda as a swordsman. Mace Windu was well respected for his wisdom, and fighting abilities among the Jedi Order.

Palpatine eyed master Windu with contempt. His eyes conveying anger, and hatred. "Nonsense Master Windu!" He spat. "With Grievous still alive, their ability to wage war has never been stronger!"

"Then we will track down Grievous, and destroy him. This war must end!" Windu replied. Obi-Wan at this time, decided to add to the conversation. "What if Master Yoda's feelings are correct? And Count Dooku was merely the apprentice Sith lord?"

"That's a question only time will reveal," Master Windu said. Eyeing a departing Chancellor.

"My Jedi friends, I must address the senate about the continuing war. Please excuse me." Palpatine said leaving. _Fools! They have no idea that I am the Sith lord!_ Palpatine thought to himself, grinning evilly...

Obi-Wan and Master Windu continued to debate the ongoing war, while Anakin sneaked away to greet a shadowed figure, hiding behind a large pillar. It was none other than senator Padmé Amidala, Anakin's beloved wife.

The two of them had been married secretly for the past three years.

"Oh Ani! You're all right!" She said gleefully, running into his arms. Anakin smiled, and picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down, and embracing her close. "Oh, Padmé... It seems like we've been apart for a lifetime. If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." Anakin said, kissing Padmé passionately. " You grow more beautiful each time I return," Anakin softly said, trying to flatter his wife. It worked, her cheeks turned to a shade of crimson for a moment. Padmé was his Goddess, his breath. Each time he was called away on a mission, it pained him beyond words to be torn away from her. _This war must end!_ Anakin thought, looking into his wife's chocolate eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Wait, not here..." She said, disappointment echoing in her voice.

"Not here? Padmé... I'm tired of this deception. I don't care if they know we're married anymore!"

"Don't say things like that Ani... I love you more than anything. But I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me. I know how much it means to you. Ever since I met you on Tatooine, you dreamed of being a Jedi. And helping other's. Now you're finally fulfilling that dream... I am so proud of you Anakin. But, I won't let you give that up for me," Padmé said, lowering her head. Anakin cupped her chin gently, "Shh... oh sweetheart... I've given my life to the Jedi Order. But, I would only give up my life for you," he said, drawing her in closer. He could feel Padmé trembling. "Oh, baby... You're trembling, what's the matter?"

Padmé could barely work up the courage to say a word to her husband. But, she knew she had to tell him... "Nothing's wrong Ani..." She said softly, a tear streaming down her cheek. "...I'm pregnant..." Anakin was taken aback. He was shocked. Surely they had practiced proper protection during their romantic interludes? _Me? A father? _Anakin thought to himself. He admitted to himself, the thought never crossed his mind. Not when he was still so young. But the thought of a little life stirring inside Padmé's belly, a life that their love created made him overjoyed. "That's wonderful..." Anakin said, trying to show optimism in his voice. But he feared, feared he wouldn't be able to take care of their baby. And what would the senate say once they found out she was pregnant? Anakin pushed these thoughts aside, and simply embraced his wife. This was a moment of joy, not sadness.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting colder. "We should probably get out of here, I feel you're getting cold," Anakin said, wrapping his Jedi cloak around his wife. Padmé shivered slightly and wrapped an arm around her husband as the two retreated back to their Coruscant apartment for the evening.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, a figure, shrouded in darkness stood, watching the young couple walk away. The figure was none other than Chancellor Palpatine... Watching them. A grin forming across his crooked features. _So you're the father._...


	2. Chapter 2

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

Chapter II

"Order! The senate will come to order!" Chancellor Palpatine ordered. He was discussing before the entire senate on granting him further emergency powers, in order to more swiftly bring about an end to the Clone Wars. Needless to say, about half the senate was split, on supporting the Chancellor and opposing him.

"My comrades, don't be fooled! As my recent abduction proves, the Separatists ability to wage war on us has never been stronger! Though Count Dooku has been slain, General Grievous remains. No doubt he is mustering the bulk of his forces to strike us while we're still unorganized. I propose that I be given direct control of the Jedi to assist in finally putting this war at an end," Palpatine declared. About half the house cheering him, the other remaining silent and discussing amongst themselves.

On Chancellor Palpatine's senate pod an icon flashed, alerting Palpatine that one of the senators wished to directly comment on Palpatine's proposal. It was none other than Senator Amidala.

"The house recognizes Senator Padmé Amidala, representative of the sovereign planet of Naboo," Palpatine declared. Almost wishing she wouldn't give her input, she was a strong mover in the senate, and almost a rallying point for opposition of the Chancellor. However, he was looking forward to countering her views.

"Chancellor Palpatine, The Jedi have guarded the principles of the Republic for over a thousand generations. Their loyalty is to this august body, not its leader," Padmé declared. Her petite voice echoing throughout the senate house.

"Here, here!" Half the senate shouted, cheering senator Amidala. Palpatine scoffed disgustingly at her statement. He would have total control of the senate, and the Jedi, and soon the entire Republic.

"With all due respect senator Amidala, I believe it was because of your proposals, which lead to the security compromises in our military which allowed me to be kidnapped in the first place. With the Jedi under my authority, I promise to bring a swift and crushing blow to the armies of the Separatists. This unpopular war has dragged on far too long! Senator, we need action, not hesitation. Everyone wants this war to end, and I will bring an end to it!" Palpatine countered. His voice, thunderous and powerful. Over half the senate this time cheered Palpatine on. A smile of victory showing on his face at the senate's response to his statement. He had them wrapped around his finger. One by one, Palpatine was using his Sith powers to influence the minds of the senators in the Republic. _You my darling will be next..._ Palpatine thought, eyeing the beautiful Nubian senator.

"I say, we put it to a vote. What say you, senator's? " Chancellor Palpatine suggested. Almost the entire house shouted with approval. Palpatine looked back at Senator Amidala, smiling triumphantly at her. A look a disapproval rippling through her face. He could feel her anger and disapproval for him through the force. This only seemed to widen his smile as she went to work on her console, no doubt voting "no".

When the votes were processed they displayed on the main view screen in the senate house. Chancellor Palpatine grinned. "The house approves of me taking control of the Jedi by a percentile of 69 over 31. It is settled. Starting immediately I will take full control of the Jedi Order. And I promise a swift end to this dreadful war. And once this war is over, I will step down and relinquish my emergency powers in the name of democracy," Chancellor Palpatine declared, the entire senate house cheering, drowning out all other noise. But only the first half of his statement was true. Palpatine had no intention of stepping down once the war was over...

Inside the Jedi Temple, Master's Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu sat, deliberating on the events that had just transpired that day in the senate.

"Moving to take control of the Jedi, the Chancellor has," Master Yoda said, distressed at the sudden turn of events.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the force surrounds the Chancellor," Mace Windu said.

"As it surrounds the Separatists," Obi-Wan added matter-of-factly. "There is a shifting of the force... All of us feel it. If the Chancellor is being influenced, or controlled by the dark side, then this war may be a plot by the Sith to take over the Republic," the bearded Jedi Master also added.

"Speculation! Proof we need before taking this to the council," Yoda cautioned.

"If the Chancellor does not end this war with the destruction of General Grievous, he must be removed from office." Master Windu simply stated. These were dark times indeed for the Republic, and its future seemed uncertain...

Padmé Amidala stood out on her balcony. She wore her long wavy hair down, and was dressed in a very casual simple gown. It was late into the evening. Padmé watched the different speeders past by, and admired the beautiful city that lay before her. She sighed.. She was so disappointed with how the meeting with the senate went today. _Is democracy dead in the Republic? How can they just blindly follow that man?_ She thought to herself. Things in the Republic had changed so much in the past 15 years. It all started with the Trade Federation blockade on her home world of Naboo. Back then she had been elected Queen. Padmé, memories cam flashing back to her. That's when she first met Anakin. He had grown from a mischievous little boy into a fine upstanding, not to mention drop dead handsome man. She had to admit though, she never would have imagined he would become her husband someday when they first met on Tatooine. "I'm going to marry you someday, I promise you Padmé Amidala" Anakin's words echoed in her mind. He had said that to her just before departing for his Jedi training. Padmé thought he had been joking, and was just being cute. She had no idea, even at age 10 he was dead serious. She knew later on to take Anakin for his word. When he came back into her life unexpectedly ten years later, and fulfilled what he had promised. She had to admit, when he put his mind into something, he always completed it.

Padmé placed her hands on the balcony railing and looked deep out into the vast city and planet of Coruscant. One could get lost from just looking at the vast skyscrapers and buildings. It never seemed to sleep either, then again, neither did she anymore. But with Anakin back, she looked forward to a good night's sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to get a full night's rest.

Without warning Anakin had slipped his arms around her from behind, he pulled her close as he planted soft kisses on the side of her neck. Padmé closed her eyes, she didn't fight his passionate advances, how could any woman resist him? Anakin knew all the right buttons to push when it came to romanticizing her. She turned around abruptly, wanting to ask him how he truly felt about the baby. "Ani... This baby will change our lives... I don't know if the Queen will allow me to continue to serve as senator when she finds out. And if the Jedi council finds out that-", but Anakin put a finger over her lips. Gently silencing her.

"Shh... I don't care if they find out Padmé. I'll give up my life for you. I love you... I would die without you Padmé. You're the most important person in my life. I don't mind settling down and having a quiet life with you," he said gently. Padmé looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. They seemed to sparkle like water reflecting in the moonlight. Her eyes had never lost that sparkle. They reflected her strong fire, passion, and will, which Anakin loved so much. In fact, her outer beauty was a mere reflection if her inner beauty. He gazed back at her, and smiled. "Anakin... What about the Jedi council? You're so vital in this war... You and Obi-Wan are already big heroes. They need you... The Republic needs you. They say you're the chosen one. Ani... Don't give up your destiny for me," she said.

"My destiny is with you Padmé. Ever since I saw you on Tatooine in Watto's shop all those years ago. I'm sure this war will be over before our child is born. And then our baby can grow up in a universe of peace... Not war. I know that's the last thing you want. After that, if the Jedi council discover our marriage, and decide to let me go. Then... So be it," said Anakin, drawing his wife close to him. Padmé spoke in her gentle petite voice. "Ani... I know but... I just, I want us to be able to have our cake and eat it too, that's all."

Anakin closed his eyes. "I can just imagine if its a girl, she'll be blessed with your charisma, intelligence, beauty and cunning. She'll grow up to be a strong diplomat, or even leader. Just like her mother" Anakin said, a gentle smile forming over his lips as he opened his eyes and looked into his wife's deep brown eyes.

Padmé returned her husband's soft smile. "And I can just imagine if its a boy, him growing up being a heroic Jedi... Just like his father. Surely the Jedi can change their views? Maybe that's why you're here Anikan. Maybe bringing balance is not just destroying the Sith... But changing the way the Jedi Order see things." Anakin smiled at that. Padmé was very intelligent. She always looked for the best in people, and their potential. Noticing things in people which not even Master Yoda could see. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I am destined to change things, and bring peace and order to the galaxy... Could the prophecy really be true?_ Anakin thought. But tonight... no more thought's Anakin concluded. He hadn't seen his wife in so long, right now, it was just them. Anakin swept his wife up off her feet and passionately kissed her. Padmé was caught off guard by her husband's sudden action. She closed her eyes, and returned her husband's loving caress with her lips. She didn't want to fight him, all she wanted right now was to give into her aching desire for him. What did he have planned for her? A soft sound escaped the back of Anakin's throat as he kissed his wife and carried her to their generously king sized bed.

With great care, Anakin laid Padmé down on the bed. Padmé looked up into Anakin's dreamy blue eyes. Those eyes yearned for desire... Desire for her. Her soul ached to be one with him, but she was afraid they might hurt the baby. "Anakin... What about the baby? I don't want to hurt our child." She asked. Anakin gently caressed her sides. Feeling her soft skin through her silk nightgown. A shudder ran up Padmé's spine. This man was tantalizing her. "My angel... I promise I'll be very careful," he said, gliding his hands over her chest, and across her breasts tenderly, treating her as if she was a delicate piece of China. From the moment he met her, it was almost as if she had cast a spell on him. And from then on, he had become her prisoner. But being bonded by her was the most wonderful thing in the feeling, words couldn't describe what being married to this woman was like. Tonight Anakin wanted just her... All of her. He leaned down and kissed Padmé tenderly on her lips. Padmé moaned against his mouth... Yearning for more. She ran her finger's through his long wavy hair. She felt so lost in this moment. All she wanted was her husband's love. And to give him her most intimate embrace.

Inside his office, behind his desk, Chancellor Palpatine, or rather Darth Sidious watched on a view screen, Padmé and Anakin making love. While Anakin and Obi-Wan were on the outer rim fighting the separatists, he had discovered that Padmé had become pregnant; He had sensed it in the force. He had also suspected a Jedi was the father. Curious as to who that might be, Palpatine secretly put spy camera's in the senator's residence. Hoping to keep an eye on her, and that the real father might stop by and visit Padmé, revealing his identity. But, that was only part of the equation. Darth Sidious had a growing lust for Padmé... He wanted her, ever since he saw her as the Queen Amidala of Naboo did he want her. Like her, he was Nubian as well. And he knew Naboo was home to some of the most beautiful women in the galexy. But Padmé Amidala took the cake. He had never known a woman more alluring, and as intoxicating as her. His desire and lust for her over the years never diminished, in fact it seemed to grow more powerful after seeing her grow up and blossom into a goddess. _Skywalker doesn't deserve her! _He thought in anger, the dark side surrounding Sidious as if he were a beacon of hate, and death.

Sidious leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Darth Sidious was however rather enjoying this. Again, he suspected a Jedi might have fathered her child, but Skywalker? This was a tremendous shock. One that would work to his advantage. After coaxing Anakin into murdering Darth Tyranus in cold blood, he knew Anakin would make a powerful Sith. Already Sidious could feel his influence on the young Jedi. But right now, Sidious just sat back and enjoyed the show. "Good, Anakin, Good! Now take her!" He hissed at the screen. Sidious closed his eyes and imagined he was Anakin, doing those things to Padmé. He opened his eyes, and let out an evil cackle as he watched the passions which were unfolding on his view screen. He could see Padmé was close to climaxing, she was clutching onto Anakin's back, and digging her fingernails in so tight, he could see blood bearing drawn. And the expression on her face was priceless. Her actions instantly increasing the Sith Lord's arousal...

In his sidious mind, Palpatine was already concocting a scheme to seduce Padmé Amidala, and turn her husband to the dark side of the force. He knew Anakin's wife was his weakness, and he would use her to turn Anakin. It was all too perfect. Even now Darth Sidious had control of half the senate. Soon, he will have total control of the senate, and with it, the entire Republic. The seeds of his new empire had already been sewn.

_Soon, the Republic will be mine. And so will you Senator Amidala... As will your husband, and your unborn child! Yes... One big happy family. _Sidious thought to himself, an evil grin forming on his face.

Master Yoda sat in deep meditation along with Master Windu. Yoda's face twitched as he felt a disturbance in the force. Yoda snapped out of his meditative state. Mace Windu's eyes popped open and he looked over at the old Jedi Master. "Yoda, are you all right?" He asked. "Love, passion, romance I sense... Between Senator Amidala, and a Jedi." Yoda said, concern in his voice. Mace Windu's eyes went as big as saucers as Master Yoda said this. He couldn't believe it... But, Master Yoda was rarely wrong. "Could this Jedi be the father of her child?" He asked, with reservation in his voice. The Jedi had known Padmé had been pregnant for some time now, but they didn't confront her about, they felt it wasn't their business, until now.

"Mmm... Uncertan, that is. Clouded the force is. Bring her here, question her tomorrow we will," Master Yoda replied. One thing was for certain, Senator Amidala and her Jedi lover would have some explaining to do...


	3. Chapter 3

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

Author's Note: Okay everybody, this is the chapter you've been waiting for, and as a treat I've made this one longer than the previous two. Enjoy!

Chapter III

Anakin blinked his eyes open sleepily, and then raised an arm to shield himself from the intense morning light that blinded him through the bedroom window. After letting his eyes adjust Anakin looked out the window and noticed it was a typical beautiful morning on Coruscant. He looked over next to him to find the bed empty. Then he noticed a rather heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. _She couldn't be cooking, could she!_ Anakin stretched and slipped on his robe and went into the kitchen, and sure enough, to Anakin's disbelief, Padmé was cooking breakfast. _Padmé never cooks!_ Anakin thought to himself. Usually he was the chef. _I guess she finally got tired of the poison I fed her._ He thought, and smirked. Watching his wife prepare breakfast.

A thought entered Anakin's mind, and he smirked. He silently walked up to her, and slipped his tongue out over the back of her neck. "Fixing breakfast?" Anakin said seductively, Padmé jumped. Startled by his sudden presence, and his action. She turned around, her cheeks a fine shade of crimson. Anakin burst into laughter.

"Anakin Skywalker! You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" She said, smacking her husband playfully on his shoulder. Anakin may have been 23, but he acted like a hormone driven teenager sometimes. "And yes, I'm fixing breakfast Pancakes, eggs, bacon and some Jawa juice. " She added, flipping an egg on the frying pan. Anakin grinned, he leaned over and whispered seductivly her ear; "Oh, I'd much rather have you for breakfast." Anakin then took her earlobe in his mouth and nibbled softly on it. Padmé gasped and dropped her spatula on the floor. "Anakin... Do you ever stop?" She said leaning back up against him. Anakin slipped his arms around her waist.

"You should know, the force is strong with me," he whispered, slipping his tongue into her ear. At this moment, Padmé felt that tingling sensation in between her legs again. Anakin knew exactly how to work her up. He grinned, he could sense her arousal now. "I could show you the true nature of the force, right here on the kitchen table," Anakin said kissing the side of his wife's neck.

"Anakin! You're terrible!" Padmé whispered back at her husband. She had to admit to herself though, the thought of kitchen sex turned her on like crazy. Anakin slowly glided his hands over her sides, and along her chest, feeling up her feminine curves. Anakin wanted her, right here, right now.. But, he never had the chance; before he could make her his all over again, there came a knock on the door. _Damnit! Who could that be?_ Anakin thought in anger. He wanted to grab his lightsaber and turn whoever dared to disturb his intimate moment with his wife into Bantha fodder. Anakin groaned, and reluctantly released his wife. "Tell them to go away Padmé." Anakin said, disappointment registering in his voice. Padmé placed her index finger over his lips. Anakin kissed it. "Don't worry, I'll tell whoever it is I'm on important "senatorial" duty," Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

Padme adjusted her robe and walked over to the door and opened it, to her surprise Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway. Padmé's heart jumped into her throat, if he discovered Anakin was here...

"Hello Padmé! How are you feeling this morning?" Obi Wan asked politely.

Padmé tried to keep her cool. "Oh, just fine. What brings you to my apartment this early Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked charmingly.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you milady, but the Jedi Council has requested your presence as soon as possible. They wouldn't tell me what it was about, all they said was that it was urgent," Obi Wan said, concernedly.

"What do you think they want?" She asked

"Personally, I'd rather not engage in speculation and-" Obi-Wan could sense a presence in the apartment with her. "Do you have company?" He asked, trying not to pry.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact I do. We were just having breakfast together, I'd like to finish up and get dressed if you don't mind," Padmé said, trying not to sound rude. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to finish up then milady, you take care," Obi-Wan wanted to ask more questions, but he respected the young senator's privacy. He bowed and walked away.

Padmé closed the door and slumped up against it. Exhaling a sigh or relief. Anakin came over to her when he sensed it was all clear. "Padmé? Are you all right?" He asked slipping his arms around her. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"It was Obi-Wan Anakin. The Jedi Council has summoned me. They wish to discuss an important matter with me, but Obi-Wan said he didn't know exactly what the council wanted to talk to me about. Just that it was urgent" Anakin's face instantly registered concern. _Do they suspect us?_ Anakin thought. "In that case I better head over to the Jedi temple after breakfast. It would look suspicious if we arrived together," he said with immense disappointment. His morning of romance ruined. Padmé nodded in agreement.

Padmé was dressed in a fine crimson gown, and she was wearing her hair up in a sophisticated bun. Small strands of curly hair dangled down the side of her face. Her heart was racing, the Jedi council had never summoned her before. She entered the temple and walked passed the Jedi attendant who maintained the lower floor of the temple. Normally she would stop and admire the beauty of the temple's architecture. But, her mind was too occupied with whatever the Jedi Council wanted to discuss with her.

Padmé approached the doors which lead to the council chambers. They swooshed open. Inside Jedi Master's Yoda, and Mace Windu sat next to each other. Those were the only faces Padmé recognized, she didn't know who the other Jedi Masters were in there.

Padmé stood in front of the council members and bowed in greeting. "Hello, may I ask why I've been summoned here?" Padmé said, getting right to the point.

"A Jedi is the father of your child, we know," Master Yoda said to her, eyeing her suspiciously. Padmé looked over at the old Jedi Master. "H-How could you possibly know that?" She said, her tone registering she was nervous, and frightened.

"Don't be alarmed or frightened Senator, we are not angry with you. We do however, disapprove of your relationship with the Jedi you're involved with. Would you mine telling us who he is?" Master Windu asked her. Before she could answer Anakin came barging in. "I am." Anakin said, walking up next to his wife. Yoda's ears perked up and his eyes went wide with shock. Everyone but Mace Windu gasped, registering their shock and surprise that the "chosen one" had gone against the Jedi code, not to mention fathered a child. Mace Windu, like always kept a straight face and eyed young Skywalker. Anakin wondered if he ever felt any emotion at all._ Probably upset he lost all his hair_, Anakin thought to himself, trying not to smirk.

"Skywalker, you have dishonored the Jedi Order by going against the Jedi Code. You know love is forbidden!" Windu said, his disapproval registering in his voice.

Anakin smirked. "I am also married to her. For the past three years we've been secretly married," Anakin said proudly, and defiantly. Pounding another nail through Mace Windu's heart. He could almost sense him flinching at this. Padmé looked over at her husband, and interlaced her fingers with his. "If loving Senator Amidala is treason against the Jedi Order, then not loving her is a treason against my heart," he professed to the council.

Yoda looked down, his ears falling with his head. He knew Anakin would be expelled from the Jedi Order. He looked back up and gazed at Anakin. "Expelled from the Jedi Order you will be..." Yoda said, with great disappointment. "Sorry I am... Live in peace with your wife you should," Yoda added. Mace Windu looked over at Padmé, "I suggest you tell Queen Jamillia of your secret marriage, and pregnancy. I don't know if she'll allow you to continue to serve as senator once she hears of this." Windu said. Padmé nodded, a tear falling down her face. She knew Anakin's dream of being a Jedi was now over. Anakin recalled what Padmé had told him, about how he was destined to change things, and bring peace and order to the galaxy. He wasn't about to let go yet. He squeezed her hand lovingly and looked over at her. He brushed her tear away with his free hand and looked into her watery eyes. "Don't worry," he whispered. He looked back at the council, defiance registering in his eyes.

"More to say, have you? Mmm?" Yoda asked. Knowing Anakin wasn't about to give up just yet. "I do, yes, I do! You all say I am the chosen one. Master Yoda, if that is indeed true, then maybe my marriage to Padmé is the will of the force. Maybe this is a sign that the Jedi need to change their ways, and stop denying their feelings! We shouldn't deny our feelings. We should embrace them! A true Jedi doesn't deny his emotions. He masters them! You said it yourself Master Windu, our ability to use the force has diminished. Hell we can't even discover the identity of the Sith Lord we're looking for! Wake up! These are the signs of our time! If we are going to preserve peace in the Republic, and democracy for our children, we need to change our views! Lest we be swept away by the impeding darkness which threatens to engulf us! Are you so blind as to see it?" Anakin said, anger clearly registering in his tone. Master Windu looked over at Yoda, who was shaking his head.

"A prophecy misread it may have.." Yoda said. "Mastery of emotion you speak of, yet master your own anger, you cannot," Yoda added, countering Anakin's statement. Anakin looked down. It was no use... The Jedi would never change their ways. Anakin clenched his fist in anger. "Then you have all sealed your fate." Anakin said, turning to leave.

"Are you threatening us, Skywalker?" Mace Windu Asked. That was it, Anakin wanted to kill his bald ass right where he sat. Yoda looked over at Master Windu, who was only fanning the flames. "Say not another word you will, Master Windu. Please, go Skywalker, and prepare for your newborn you should..." Yoda said, almost hesitantly. Padmé grabbed her husband's shoulder and literally dragged him out of the council chambers before he did anything he regretted.

Anakin and Padmé stood out on their balcony and looked out upon Cosuscant, watching the different speeders as they whizzed by. "If they're so blind to see it, then I have no pity for them!" Anakin spat. He sighed, and tried to calm himself. Padmé too her hands and began to massage Anakin's shoulders. She could see her was pensive and needed to be relaxed. He looked behind him and smiled at her. "Lets get away from here Padmé... We can have our baby on Naboo." He said, smiling at her. Padmé wanted nothing more than to have their child on her home planet. But would Queen Jamillia relieve her of her senate duties? _More than likely_, she thought. But whether the Queen would temporally relieve Padmé, or permanently relieve her, she didn't know.

Padmé slipped her hands around her husband's strong chest and laid her head against his back. Right now, nothing else existed in this moment but her and Anakin. Everything seemed to stand still...She felt like she could live forever in this moment. This would be what she would call "A perfect moment in time". Or, almost; "Miss Padmé?" A voice called out to her. It was C-3PO. Padmé groaned internally, she didn't want anymore disturbances for the day.

"Yes Threepeo?" She said.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Miss Padmé, but I've just received a holo message from Chancellor Palpatine. He's requested your presence in his office. He says its urgent."

Padmé sighed. "Thank you, Threepeo. I'll be right there," she said reluctantly releasing herself from Anakin.

"A senator's work is never done," Padmé said. She did not like Chancellor Palpatine. She saw him as a man just out for himself, trying to push through his agenda. Which she felt was to control the Republic. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her handbag. Anakin came up to her and placed his hand over hers. "Padmé, everything's going to be all right. I know it. I'm sure Chancellor Palpatine will excuse you from your duties as senator, once he discovers the gravity of our situation," Anakin warmly said. Unlike his wife, he had a soft spot for the Chancellor. He saw him not as a power hungry dictator, but as a wise, humble, and enduring man. He was almost like the uncle he never had. Ever since he was a boy Palpatine looked out for him. Little did Anakin know what really lurked behind the politics of Chancellor Palpatine...

"I'll be back as soon as I can dear," Padme said, standing on her tip toes to give her husband a deep passionate kiss. Anakin clutched onto his wife's arms. Not wanting to let her go. A soft sound of protest came from his mouth as she broke the kiss. "Just wait till tonight," she said seductively, pulling away from her husband. Padmé left the apartment, leaving a very frustrated Anakin behind. _Damn her!_ He thought. Padmé could be quite the expert tease sometimes.

Anakin tried to brush his unnatural thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat down on the couch and turned on the holonet. Trying to find some good programs to watch, and get his mind off things. As he was channel surfing Anakin heard someone knocking on the door. He switched off the holonet and walked up to the door and opened it. To his surprise, his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before him. "Obi-Wan," Anakin said in surprise. "I suppose by now you know of my marriage with Padmé... And my expulsion from the Jedi Order," he added.

"May I please come in Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked politely. "Sure," Anakin replied stepping away from the door. Obi-Wan entered and sat down on a couch. Anakin sat down across from him.

"Anakin... Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan.

"I was afraid Obi-Wan. Padmé had to keep it a secret. We didn't know how the senate or the Jedi Council would react. Well, not so much the Jedi Council. At least not anymore..." Anakin said, sinking his head down.

"Anakin... You're like my brother. Regardless of what I felt about you and Padmé.. I wouldn't have turned you in," Obi-Wan said warmly. Anakin smiled, and looked up at his former master. Those words meant a lot to him. Obi-Wan had been like the father he never had.

"I'm sorry the council kicked you out," Obi-Wan said regretfully. "We made a great team. I'm going to see if I can persuade some of the council members to reconsider. I agree with you Anakin. Things should change in the Jedi Order. You should know your expulsion and words have stirred up a lot of unrest in the Jedi Temple," Said Obi-Wan.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What sort of things are happening?" Anakin asked, curiously. Obi-Wan smiled "The younglings most of all are throwing quite a tantrum from your departure. For acting up Master Yoda fed them his famous gruel," Obi-Wan said chuckling. Anakin laughed, and flinched at the same time. As a young Padawan he was subjected to eating Yoda's gruel a number of times. Anakin felt like he needed to have his stomach pumped after trying it once. Whatever the little green monster put in his slop would probably give him nightmares. Hell, Anakin would rather face off against a Sith Lord than have another bite of Yoda's master recipe.

"Some members of the Jedi Council are steadfast in their belief that you are the chosen one Anakin, its made the council split in half because of it," Obi-Wan stated running his fingers through his beard.

Anakin was pleased to know that not all members of the council were as conservative as Master Windu was. Even Yoda could be more moderate on some issues. Anakin had wondered what had happened to Master Windu to turn him into such a sourpuss. _If you lost all your hair you'd be too_. Anakin thought to himself, smirking and running his hand through his rich shoulder length hair.

Padmé walked up to Chancellor Palpatine's office and rang the door chime. "Come," he said to her. Padmé opened the door and stepped into the Chancellor's office. Little did she know she was sealing not only her fate, but her husband's by closing that door.

"Hello Senator Amidala!" Chancellor Palpatine said in a cheery tone. He was standing up, hands behind his back looking out at the city of Coruscant. He turned around to greet the petite senator, his tall imposing figure stood before her as he shook her hand. The two of them sat down, Palpatine at his desk, and Padmé across from him.

"I heard the news, that you're married to Skywalker and pregnant with his child," he said calmly, a smirk forming across the side of his mouth.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked, surprised.

"I heard it from the Jedi," he said, blatantly lying to her. His masquerade coming into play. Palpatine was a master manipulator. He also thought of it as a well laid out game of chess. It wouldn't be long before he had a checkmate with the beautiful senator.

"Who told you?" Padmé demanded, obviously feeling like her privacy had been violated.

"That's not important right now Senator. Hmm.. I bet you're probably worried that Queen Jamillia will relieve you of your duties as senator once she finds out ?" Palptatine asked her, his pieces carefully moving into position.

Padmé was beginning to feel a little uneasy by him. Something wasn't right here, her instincts were screaming at her to leave, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. Just before she was about to speak, Palpatine answered her question, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say. Little did she know that matter-of-factly he did know...

"I can assure you senator, that Queen Jamillia will keep you on as Naboo's representative as senator. And I will also see to it that you get proper maternity leave as well... However... I can't give you leave at the moment. I need you here," Palpatine said, giving Padmé that sad puppy-dog faced look he did so well when he needed something. Padmé noticed the emphasis he placed on the word "you", and it made her rather uncomfortable. "Why do you need me here exactly Chancellor?" She asked. Palpatine stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He looked as imposing as ever staring down at her with his icy blue-eyed glare. Padmé instantly felt very uncomfortable by this. Anakin would stare at her sometimes, but it was more like a innocent "boy with a crush" glare she got from him. From the Chancellor it was more like a lustful menacing glare. A glare that said he wanted to overpower her, and put her in her place. Her instincts again told her to run, but she again tried to push them to the side. Thinking that the Chancellor would never do anything like that.

Palpatine could sense her apprehension. And he grinned. If there was one thing he loved more than anything in the universe was power over others. And he was about to attain it from Senator Padmé Amidala.

_Check_, he thought to himself. Folding his hands calmly behind his back. "You see senator, with the Clone Wars raging, I need someone at side, someone strong, and wise, with the charisma to enslave even the most enlightened minds... You're my best diplomat. Not only that..." He said, moving behind her, his head moving down dangerously close to hers. Padmé could barely stand it anymore. His sudden behavior was frightening her. He had never spoken like this before. And for the first time, she could sense something dark emanating from him. "I need you... Together we can do things for the Republic. We'll ensure peace, and order in the galaxy. " He whispered seductively behind her in her ear. His voice was different now too. It had become more hoarse and deep. Padmé could feel his breath breathing down on her, and his eyes lustfully glaring at her from behind. This wasn't the Chancellor Palpatine she knew... This was a completely different person. And it frightened her. _Run! _A voice in her head shouted. She listened this time and stood up. _Checkmate_. Palpatine... Or rather Darth Sidious thought as he grabbed Padmé by her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He pronounced in his nasally voice.  
"Let me go, Chancellor!" Padmé spat at him. Trying to struggle free from his grasp. Sidious couldn't help but cackle. He loved it when his pray struggled. Now he had her right where he wanted her. "We have much to still talk about Senator," he said pushing her against a wall. Padmé reached for her handbag, but Sidious tore it away from her with ease. He reached inside and pulled out a dagger. "You won't be needing this Senator, not for our discussion," he said placing the dagger in his belt, and grinning. Padmé balled her fist up and readied herself to punch the Sith Lord. Sidious raised a hand and simply used the force to pin her arm down at her side. Padmé gasped in shock. Anakin had used the force on her during their romantic interludes, and she knew what it felt like. Its feeling was unmistakable, the Chancellor was using the force on her! It became so clear to her now. Her eyes registering the shock. "Don't look so shocked Senator," Sidious said hoarsely.

"Y-You're the Sith Lord! The One the Jedi have been looking for!" She accused. Sidious couldn't help but grin. "I should have known! You've betrayed everyone! You've betrayed the Republic! When the Jedi-" but Sidious cut her off. "The Jedi my dear, are finished... You see, soon your husband will be my new apprentice, and you'll-"

"Anakin will kill you!" Padmé shot back at him, cutting him off in mid sentence. She was speaking in pure rage and anger now. Padmé squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp. But he was too strong.

"I think not my young Senator. You're going to be my bait, and when he's at his weakest, I'm going to enslave him. He'll make an excellent apprentice. As will your children," Sidious spat at her, his voice perfectly conveying his lust for power... And for her.

"I would sooner die than let my children-"

"Your children, like you, are now.. mine!"

Sidious could feel her fear, and he literally fed off it. increasing his focus with the dark side. Padmé managed to break an arm free from his grasp and attempted to force his nose into his brain. Sidious, easily sensing what she was about to do, grabbed her wrist and shoved Padmé violently against the wall. She cried out in pain as she felt her back slam into the hard surface. Darth Sidious then took Padmé's dagger from his belt and ripped open the front of her dress. His eyes lustfully gleaming over her form.

"ANAKIN, HELP ME!" Padmé screamed desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sidious cupped a hand over her mouth forcefully to prevent her from speaking as he assaulted her. Padmé suddenly felt lightheaded, she could feel the dark side of the force enveloping her... Enveloping her in eternal darkness. Padmé then fell unconscious... She belonged to Darth Sidious now. Sidious let out a cackle of triumph as he glanced over his unconscious prize. He had overpowered the beautiful young senator, and he would soon have total control over her as well... And she would lead her husband to become his newest main apprentice...

Anakin was drinking a cup of tea as he and Obi-Wan carried on their conversation when he could hear her voice rippling through the force like a powerful shockwave. "ANAKIN, HELP ME!" It was Padmé. Anakin froze... Her voice hitting him like a thousand knives stabbing his body. Anakin dropped his glass and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Something terrible was happening to Padmé, and he had to get to her before it was too late. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and slipped on his cloak.

"Anakin... What is it?" Obi-Wan said concernedly.

"Padmé's in trouble! I have to find her!" Anakin replied automatically. Obi-Wan stood up instantly and put on his cloak. "I'll go with you!" He said without hesitation and followed his former Padawan out the door..


	4. Chapter 4

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

Oh, thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! This chapter is a bit softer, and more slow paced in the middle half, delving more into Anakin and Obi-Wan's unique relationship, their history, and the duo's feelings and relationship towards Padmé. If you don't like these sort of moments, I advise you skip ahead. So, by popular demand;

Chapter IV

"I'm sensing her presence Master!" Anakin said, pushing the throttle forward so hard on his open-cockpit speeder, it looked it would break off at any given moment.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan asked, deep concern registering in his voice.

Anakin reached out with the force, feeling his connection with Padmé, letting his feelings tell him where she was. "She's around back of the capital building!" Anakin replied, making a sharp turn around a corner with his speeder. Anakin knew all the shortcuts in Coruscant. Obi-Wan however, was not enjoying the ride. Under normal circumstances Anakin would make some witty comment about how Obi-Wan hated Anakin's driving abilities. How Anakin got a license was beyond him. _Probably used his Jedi mind trick. _Obi-Wan thought, hanging on for dear life as Anakin sped, and maneuvered around the other slow-going speeders. But his main focus was on Padmé. He hoped she was all right... Or at the very least, him and Anakin would arrive in time.

Anakin swooped down and came to hard stop alongside the capital building. The duo looked up at the massive building before them. It was dark, with only minimal lighting. Apparently everyone had gone home for the evening. "This is outside Chancellor Palpatine's office... Looks like nobody's home," Anakin said stepping out.

"Well that was always my impression of Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan scoffed, jumping out with his partner. Under normal circumstances Anakin would have rebuked Obi-Wan for that statement.

Anakin reached out with the force to sense Padmé's whereabouts, he found here. He could sense she was lying unconscious behind the capital. "She's behind here!" Anakin shouted, and darted off as fast as his legs could carry him. _I'm coming my angel... Just hang on.. _Anakin thought to himself, trying to push his legs to carry him faster. Anakin rounded the corner and he could see Padmé's unconscious form lying on the ground. "PADMÉ!" Anakin cried out, dashing over to her and kneeling down beside her. Obi-Wan followed not far behind his former Padawan. Obi-Wan could see Padmé lying on the ground, her once gorgeous crimson dress now a rag, her husband cradling her in his arms. "Oh no..." Obi-Wan managed to choke out before running up to his partner. Anakin placed a hand on Padmé's forehead, trying to concentrate on the force flowing through him. Anakin managed to transfer some of his force energy into Padmé, hoping it would be enough to heal her somewhat. It worked - Padmé blinked her eyes open, "Ani?" She said weakly as she looked up at her husband. Tears were falling down his face, and was almost sobbing. "Oh Padmé... Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Ani... It was terrible... It was two men, they came out of no where..." She responded hoarsely.

"Master, search the area!" Anakin commanded.

"Right!" Obi-Wan said, wasting no time in mounting a search.

"You called him master," Padmé said, trying to smile.

"What?" Anakin said, confused, he was so worried about Padmé he couldn't think clearly, then he came to his senses. "Oh... Old habits die hard," Anakin said, trying to smile. He took his hand and gently brushed away a few stray hairs that fell over his wounded wife's chocolate eyes. To him, she was the most beautiful angel in the universe. Who would ever hurt her was beyond his comprehension. One thing was for certain, whoever did this would be castrated and die a slow painful death... Anakin gritted his teeth, the dark side of the force building inside him...

Obi-Wan scouted the capital building, and the immediate surrounding area twice, and he could find that no traces of Padmé attackers. In fact he could sense in the force that no one within the past two hours had even traveled around here. Obi-Wan cupped his chin with his thumb and forefinger, puzzled by this. Was Padmé lying? Obi-Wan shook the thought from his head as he jogged back to Anakin and Padmé. _She was probably just confused and still out of it_, Obi-Wan thought. But the force was telling him be wary not everything was as it seemed...

Obi-Wan came back up to the couple, he could sense Padmé's unborn child was all right. He let out a sigh of relief at that little bit of good news. "I'm sorry Anakin... I couldn't find anyone," Obi-Wan regretfully stated. Anakin sighed. "We should get her home," Anakin responded, placing his Jedi cloak around Padmé, and scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her back to his speeder.

As the trio left, they had no idea of the insidious Sith Lord watching them, high above from his main office. A smile forming across his face... His plan so far had been proceeding perfectly. Using his Sith powers, he now had Padmé Amidala under his influence. She was a tough shell to crack. But not even someone as strong-willed as her could resist the power of the dark side. Sidious had quite enjoyed breaking her, as he did with all his victims. He could remember the look of terror and pain on her face as he made her his. She cried out for her husband, but it was too late... "Welcome to the dark side." He spat at her as he sexually assaulted her, and drained her will like a soda bottle, only to refill it with the contents of his will.

All that remained now was turning Skywalker to the dark side before he could take full control of the Republic, and eliminate the Jedi... "The Sith will have their revenge," He thought aloud. The evil smile on his face widening...

Padmé was taking a shower in her apartment, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sharing a bottle of wine. It was now raining outside. Obi-Wan was standing next to a window, watching the storm as it passed. Anakin stood up from his seat and walked up to his former mentor, and friend. Obi-Wan cocked his head over at Anakin, a look of sadness registering on his features. "Anakin... I'm so sorry. If its any consultation to you, I'll be more than happy to help you search for the assailants," Obi-Wan offered. Anakin considered briefly, but this was something he would have do by himself.

"I appreciate the offer Mas- Obi-Wan. But, this is something I have to do alone," Anakin stated. Obi-Wan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Be careful... And don't get yourself killed. I'd like to think you took some of my training to heart. And as annoying as you can be, I'd hate to lose you," Obi-Wan said, smirking at his former apprentice. Anakin permitted himself a small smile.

"I'm going to pay Chancellor Palpatine a visit tomorrow, maybe he can help give me some leads," A look of disapproval fell across Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan did not trust the Chancellor. Even more so now that him and his Jedi comrades could feel the dark side surrounding the Chancellor. Only Anakin refused to see it.

"Anakin, be careful, Palpatine is-" Obi-Wan began.

"Is a politician, and is not to be trusted. Yes, I know Master," Anakin said, smirking. "That, I remember you telling me well. But, he's been like my uncle to me."

"Well at least that's one thing you remember that I taught you my old Padawan," Obi-Wan said chuckling, placing emphasis on the word "Padawan", returning Anakin's remarks to him as master earlier. Anakin smiled again, Obi-Wan was a lot more charismatic than he was. And he knew exactly how to read people, and break the ice. During their 13-year partnership together, Obi-Wan had always been the diplomat. Anakin always preferred to use his "aggressive" negotiation tactics instead.

Soon, as abruptly as it came, the cheery mood quickly began to fade out. Anakin was going to miss their adventures together.

Obi-Wan decided to keep conversation going, thinking it might be good for Anakin. "What do you think of Palpatine taking control of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to see how his friend felt on this matter.

"If its in the best interests in the Republic, and will bring a swift end to this war, I support it. But... I'm not a Jedi anymore," Anakin replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"The Jedi council senses the dark side around Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin... Be careful, I'm telling you this as a friend," Obi-Wan kindly stated. Even though Anakin was a well trained Jedi Knight, he still felt he had to look after him. Anakin was like a kid brother to him.

Even though attachments were strictly forbidden by the Jedi Code. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel brotherly love for his former Padawan. They had spent 13 years together, depending on one another, fighting along side one another. It was also during this 13 year period Obi-Wan had a brief love affair with Sabé Naberrie, Padmé's cousin, and currently Naboo's ambassador. Even though Obi-Wan was a well disciplined Jedi, she still managed to get through his defense shields, and into his heart - The only woman ever to accomplish such a feat. He still thought about her from time to time, and saw her addressing the senate. And would ask Padmé from time to time how she was doing. But, he hadn't spoken with her in years. He felt it was for the best, for her interests and his, since he was forbidden to love, for them to end their relationship. And at the time Obi-Wan couldn't afford to be expelled from the Jedi Order, he had a Padawan to teach; Anakin, and he had sworn to his dying master, Qui-Gon Jinn, that he would teach Anakin to be a Jedi.

Even though he did have an attachment to Anakin, and had known romantic love, It didn't hinder his performance, or focus on the force. In fact, when he was in love with Sabé it only seemed to strengthen his resolve as a Jedi. It was for these reasons alone, Obi-Wan, like Anakin felt things needed to be reformed in the Jedi Order. Anakin had a point, which he tried to bring across to the council, those who refuse to change and adapt eventually die out.

Anakin contemplated what Obi-Wan said about Palpatine. He knew Obi-Wan was just trying to give him advice, and look out for him. But, could his friend Chancellor Palpatine really be under the influence of the dark side? _I'll try and get some answers tomorrow._ He thought, sitting back down on the couch. Right now all he could think about was Padmé, and what had happened to her. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face, calling out to him. And her words rang in his head as clear as day. "ANAKIN, HELP ME!" It was so terrifying. That cry... It was the cry every woman made just before she was raped... Anakin couldn't bare to think about it much more. But her cry for help had wounded him.. And he had failed to get there in time. He had failed himself, but most importantly; he felt he had failed her... And it stung him worse than when Count Dooku took his wrist in their first lightsaber duel three years ago. Anakin would give up his entire body if it meant saving Padmé. He would surrender his life even. He didn't matter next to her. His love for her was pure. _At least no one can take that away from us._.. Anakin silently thought.

In his mind, her cry for help rang again... and again, like a record stuck in a constant loop. He closed his eyes, a single tear fell down his face. Anakin strongly believed he and Padmé shared a symbiotic relationship. He was overwhelmed by feelings of pain, horror, guilt, that emanated from Padmé through the force. And at the same time, he could feel peace, and calm coming from her. Something wasn't right... Anakin concentrated on his connection with Padmé, he could feel something else... lingering inside her mind, almost tainting it. But he didn't know what it was. Anakin tried to brush these thoughts out of his mind as Obi-Wan shook him by the shoulder gently.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin couldn't bare to look at his friend.. Not wounded like this... He couldn't let him see him this way. "Anakin... I just got a message from Master Windu. He says the Jedi council has requested you and Padmé's presence tomorrow afternoon, they wouldn't tell me what it was about." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin sighed. He wanted to throw something in anger right then, and there. But Anakin restrained himself calmly. "That's Master Windu for you," Anakin said softly. Trying not to give away he had been crying. But he could sense Obi-Wan knew better. And Obi-Wan didn't think Anakin any less of a man for it. He had been wounded by this. Wounded more than he had seen Anakin in life. And he'd been wounded too. Padmé was a good friend of his, and he and Anakin had both known her for the same period of time. How anyone could harm and violate such a beautiful creature was also beyond his understanding. As a Jedi, he, like all of them believed in compassion, honor, unconditional love for others. And to bring about non violent means to solve situations. But this was certainly a situation that would end in a violent result Obi-Wan knew. Anakin just wouldn't be able to retrain himself once he tracked down Padmé's attackers. And as calm, and at peace with himself as Obi-Wan was, he didn't know if he'd be able too either.

They had known Padmé since she was 14. They both had seen her grow from a teenage queen, into a beautiful woman. And a strong fighter as well. Padmé had proven herself to be a very capable warrior when the occasion called for it. He recalled their fight to take back Naboo, which she planned, coordinated, and carried out when it had been blockaded by the Federation 13 years ago. And he also recalled their little "scuffle" on Geonosis at the beginning of the Clone Wars. If she was force sensitive, she would have made an excellent Jedi. To see Padmé end up being violated in the worst way imaginable like this pained him almost as much as it did Anakin.

Just then the two could hear the bathroom door opening, and Padmé was stepping out. She was drying her hair with a towel and dressed in a bath robe. Obi-Wan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll leave you too alone now," Obi-Wan gently said, stepping away to the door.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, not turning to meet his friend, and partner's gaze. "Thanks..." Was all Anakin could manage to say, still teary eyed. "Anytime, friend," Obi-Wan instantly replied, just before he was out the door though, he dimmed the main lighting, and winked at Anakin before stepping out.

Anakin quickly wiped the tears from his face, and got up and walked over to Padmé. He was grateful Obi-Wan had dimmed the lights, as they served to camouflage his teary red eyes. Anakin moved to slip his arms around his wife, but she stopped him. "Ani... I don't want to be touched right now," she said, moving to pour herself a glass of wine. Anakin nodded, understanding she probably wouldn't want any kind of physical contact right now.

There was a lighting flash, which illuminated the entire dimly lit room, followed by a thunder clasp. Padmé didn't even flinch as she sipped her wine. This surprised Anakin somewhat. Usually Padmé was a little frightened in intense storms, seeking Anakin's company and affection. Storms were always an excellent way to get the two in the mood. Anakin quickly shrugged the thought off and walked up to his wife. "Padmé...?" He said in a soft compassionate voice.

"What?" She spat coldly, pouring herself some more wine. Padmé seemed to be helping herself the whole bottle. Anakin clasped his hands over hers.

"Padmé... Angel, this isn't the answer. Getting drunk won't change anything," Anakin said softly. Padmé remained silent and pulled her hands away from his, and began drinking her wine. A tear fell down Anakin's cheek. _I failed my mother... And I failed you... Gods forgive me Padmé... _Anakin thought silently to himself. "Please don't shut me out Padmé... I just want to be here for you,"

"You weren't there when I needed you Anakin," she said hoarsely. Her words hit Anakin like a Sith Lord's force lightening. He had flashbacks to his mother, being captive of the Tuskan Raiders on Tatooine;

"Oh Ani.. You look so Handsome...My son... Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you Ani."

"I missed you mother."

"Now I am complete. I..I love-..."

"Stay with me mom! Everything...-"

"I love... I... I love...-"

His mother died abruptly, she couldn't even finish saying she loved him. Anakin had lost it at that point, slaughtering the entire village of Tuskan Raiders for their crime against him. Afterwards he didn't feel better about it. In fact, it only increased his hatred for Sand People. And Anakin's guilt for not coming to his mother's aid on time. This situation was no different. He had failed to come to Padmé's aid in time. He had failed the only two people he had ever loved. And he hated himself for it. Anakin didn't want to slaughter the people who raped Padmé. He wanted to sink his lightsaber right through his heart. This was killing him. This was killing everything who he was inside.

Padmé finished her wine and walked away from her husband, not saying a word. The action literally shunning him. She switched off the living room light and turned to him before stepping inside the bedroom. "Oh, Chancellor Palpatine asked about you, he wants to see you in his office tomorrow Anakin, you can come to bed whenever you're ready," Padmé then disappeared into their bedroom to retire. Leaving Anakin to stand there in the darkness... A lightening flash illuminated Anakin's face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Padmé..." He choked before collapsing onto the couch, buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "Padmé, I'm sorry!" He cried weakly. He wanted it to be over right now, the pain was too much for him to bare.

Inside his office Darth Sidious watched on his view screen, Anakin sob his eyes out. "Oh boo-hoo, boo-hoo," Sidious said mockingly before bursting into a fit of evil laughter. Padmé was now his slave, and was doing a good job on making Anakin feel guilty, and loathe himself.

This was all proceeding even better then he thought. As he suspected Anakin would resent and loathe himself for failing Padmé. Sidious also knew of the incident with his mother and the Sand People. He could sense how much it pained him, how he felt about failing his mother, and how the anger and hate flowed through him. _Yes... Your hate is strong.. I can feel it right now.. It makes you powerful boy.._ Sidious thought, a smile of approval falling across his ugly face. All he needed to do now was completely destroy the person who was Anakin Skywalker and he would become his total slave without will, or thought. Only solely existing to carry out Darth Sidious' will like a droid doing the will of its master.

Sidious foresaw that Anakin would be paying him a visit tomorrow. And he knew he would be vulnerable. It would be then, that he would carry out his plan to seduce him to the dark side. He knew if we worked at Anakin, he could penetrate his defenses, and win him over. For he knew Anakin's compassion, and desire to protect his loved ones would be his undoing. It was Anakin's Achilles' heel , and he would exploit that weakness to its fullest potential. As his former master Darth Plagueis taught him, whom Sidious betrayed and murdered in his sleep - Darth Sidious owed loyalties to no one but himself.

Sidious only saw Anakain Skywalker as nothing more than another trophy which had to be won, and as a loyal servant in his new Empire.

Anakin slowly got up and walked over into the bedroom, obviously tired and wanting to get some sleep. Sidious would make sure Anakin would be having very unpleasant dreams that night...


	5. Chapter 5

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

Sorry for the wait everyone! But I wanted to make sure chapter V was just perfect before posting it online. As a treat, I made sure this was a fairly long chapter. I don't think you'll be disappointed! Enjoy!

Chapter V

"Padmé push! Push, Padmé, I can see the head! Its coming!" Obi-Wan said. Clutching onto Padmé's hand as she gave birth. Padmé let out a scream of agony as she tried to push with all her strength. It was turning out to be a lengthy ordeal, and Padmé was having some complications with the baby. The doctors had almost got the baby out when Padmé started hemorrhaging badly.

"Its a girl!" One of the doctors said, holding up Padmé's newborn daughter. "L..Leia.." She whispered weakly. Padmé's life was fading fast. The doctors were attempting to stabilize Padmé, but they were losing her.

"Padmé! Fight, hang on! Your children need you!" Obi-Wan shouted at Padmé. She squeezed Obi-Wan's hand "Take care of my children..." She said, before falling limp and flatlining. Padmé was dead...

"Uhh!" Anakin snapped his eyes open, and sat up in his bed. It took him a minute to collect himself and realize where he was; in Padmé's bedroom. He looked down beside him and saw his wife sleeping peacefully. He wasn't alone, and she wasn't dead. "It was a nightmare..." He managed to choke out before standing up out of bed, taking care not to wake Padmé.

_God, could the night get any worse?_ He asked himself silently as he slipped on his robe and walked out to the balcony. It had stopped raining, but the ground was still wet. Anakin looked out at Coruscant and watched all the different speeders fly by. A light cool breeze blowing his light brown hair. All Anakin could manage to think about was what had happened to Padmé, and his new dream.

_Wait... Why was Obi-Wan with Padmé? Did something happen to me? Did she run away with him?_ Anakin pushed those thoughts out of his mind. _Its just a nightmare..._ He told himself over, and over. At least... That's what Anakin was hoping. He was just so distressed by the recent turn of events, he couldn't differentiate the difference between prophecy, and dream.

Anakin walked back inside and decided he should get some more rest. He slowly climbed back into bed and looked over at Padmé. She looked so peaceful sleeping, like a beautiful angel. An expression of calm and peace displayed over her delicate facial features. Anakin reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. As he did so he felt a tremendous surge of energy, Anakin pulled away quickly and grabbed his hand in pain. The jolt felt similar to an electrical charge. _What's going on here?_ He thought to himself. Anakin could feel something unusual floating around Padmé's force signature. Something that was tainting her. Anakin's feelings told him her attacker did more to her than just assault her. He would get some answers when he and Padmé were visiting the Jedi Council later that day.

Suddenly, Anakin could almost feel like something was pulling him down onto his pillow, his eyelids grew heavy, and a voice was telling him to sleep. It was a sweet, soft, feminine voice, one that reminded him of Padmé. Anakin didn't protest and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

...Anakin found himself standing in the Jedi Council chambers. But something wasn't right about this room. It was very dark, and a mysterious fog was everywhere. Anakin could hear a voice softly calling out to him. "Anakin..." It called. The voice was none other than Padmé.

"Padmé?" He said, trying to navigate through the mysterious fog. "Anakin..." the voice called again. Then Anakin stopped, he could see her. Padmé was dressed in a long, flowy nightgown. Her long curly hair hung down past her shoulders.

"Anakin... Be wary of the Chancellor, not everything is as it seems..." She said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

"I am his prisoner..." She regretfully said.

"Prisoner? What's going on Padmé?" Anakin said, even more confused now.

Padmé slowly began to back away from him.

"Padmé, wait! Don't go!" Anakin cried out, as he tried to follow Padmé.

"Help me Anakin... You're the chosen one." She said before completely disappearing in the fog.

"Padmé!" Anakin yelled, reaching out with his hands, trying to grab her silhouette as it faded away. But all he succeeded in grabbing was a handful of mist which engulfed him. Before Anakin had time to collect himself, he could see a shadow looming over behind him. He turned around, and faced none other, than Chancellor Palpatine. He was dressed in fine robes and was holding his hands down in front of him.

"What have you done to my wife?" Anakin demanded, pulling out his lightsaber. "Give her back to me!" He commanded, igniting his Jedi weapon. A bright blue blade extended out. Palpatine smirked. "Your wife belongs to me now Anakin. Only by joining me will she be returned to you," Palpatine said, offering a hand out to Anakin.

"I'll never join the Sith!" Anakin said in anger. Palpatine laughed. "Yes... I can feel your anger, it gives you focus, makes you stronger. Give in to your hate, and you will become invincible!" Palpatine declared as he gestured over to his right side next to Anakin.

Anakin turned to see the a tall figure walking over to him. He was easily half a head taller than Anakin. He was dressed in shiny black armor, wearing a black cape, a mask and a helmet - It was the infamous armor of Darth Vader. And it almost seemed to speak, no, beckoned to Anakin. Vader pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited it. A bright Sith crimson blade extending out. "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker." Vader's voice boomed, and raising his lightsaber.

"Never!" Anakin shot back, raising his own lightsaber and engaging Darth Vader in a duel. Anakin wasn't fighting in the typical Jedi manner, he was letting his anger, and rage control him. It was making Anakin more powerful, he could feel it flowing through the force, guiding him, empowering him, making him invincible. Vader countered the best he could, but couldn't hold back Anakin's continuous onslaught. Anakin found an opening, and in one swift swing, Anakin decapitated Darth Vader. His head rolling down to the ground in front of Anakin. He looked down at Vader's severed head, the mask began to dissolve, revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker behind it. Anakin could do nothing but gasp in sheer horror at what he beheld. Anakin looked down at his lightsaber, it was no longer glowing Jedi blue, but Sith red. Anakin had realized he had just given into his own terror. He had become the very evil he was fighting against all these years.

Anakin powered down his lightsaber and tucked it away on his belt. He crouched down and picked up the face of Darth Vader - His face, and examined it. He could hear Palpatine laughing next to him. "There's no escaping your destiny... Lord Vader," Palpatine declared as he faded away into the fog.

Anakin looked back at the severed head he was holding in his arms and dropped it in sheer disgust and terror. He buried his face in his hands and began sobbing. _This couldn't be true.. I can't become the very evil I'm trying to destroy... And what has Palpatine done to Padmé?._ Anakin thought to himself as he sobbed.

Suddenly, two delicate hands pulled his hands away from his face. Anakin looked up sheepishly to see Padmé, in this dark room, she seemed to be the only beacon of light. "Don't cry my husband," she said, reaching out to him. Anakin reached back out and hugged her. She embraced her husband back, and made soft cooing noises. She also took her hand and began stroking Anakin's hair gently in a comforting motion.

"Ani... You're my only hope. Don't give into the Chancellor's evil temptations. He's the Sith Lord. And only you can destroy him Anakin... It is your destiny." She said taking his face into her hands, she leaned forward and passionately kissed her husband. Anakin gripped onto his wife tightly, clinging to her as if she was life itself. A soft sound escaped Anakin's throat as he eagerly returned her kiss. Padmé slowly broke the kiss and withdrew from her husband.

"Help me, Anakin... Save me from him..." She said finally disappearing. Suddenly, a blaring noise began ringing in Anakin's ears, it rang like a loud claxon, beckoning him...

...Anakin blinked his eyes awake, as the alarm clock woke him up from his deep slumber. Its loud claxon ringing into his ears. Anakin groaned and slammed his fist down on the clock, effectively shutting off the alarm. He sat and noticed Padmé had slept right through it. He decided to let her sleep a bit longer and take his morning shower.

While Anakin was showering, all he could think about was the two dreams he had. While the first seemed murky and unclear. The second one was almost like a reality of its own. Anakin could see, feel, even smell everything that was around him. And Padmé... Was she trying to tell him something in their sleep? Her words echoed in his mind; _...Save me from him..._ "Chancellor Palpatine..." He said to himself as he let his hair soak in the warm water. His mind now thinking to his confrontation with 'Lord Vader' as Palpatine called him. "I am Lord Vader," Anakin said, a shudder running up through his body.

It had felt so chillingly real. Should he tell Padmé and Obi-Wan about this? _Maybe not Padmé, she has enough on her mind right now. _Anakin thought as he shut off the water and began drying himself off. Anakin washed the fog off the bathroom mirror and stopped abruptly. He took a good look at his face. Trying to picture it in that black mask and helmet. He had to admit, it was very intimidating and imposing, but was that really his destiny? Or even what he wanted? _I am a Jedi.. Was a Jedi..._ He thought as he began shaving. Then his thoughts rushed back to his first dream, of Padmé dying in childbirth. Anakin nearly cut himself as his thoughts rushed back to seeing her pained face, and then lifeless body.

__

Were these visions? Or just nightmares? Anakin silently questioned to himself as he exited the bathroom, he walked over to his dresser and started digging through the different clothes, he stopped when he pulled out a black Jedi undertunic. He pulled out the matching overtunic and black leather tabards. The clothes, while simple, were a symbol. A symbol of over a thousand generations of peace, and justice, sacrifice, and helping those in need. Anakin had pledged himself to that cause since he was ten-years-old. And until he caught Padmé's attacker, or attackers, he would not hang up his uniform, or lay down his lightsaber. _Once a Jedi, always a Jedi_... Anakin thought as he slipped into his Jedi clothes. After finished dressing, Anakin walked over to his wife and gently woke her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at her husband.

"Good morning," he softly said, a gentle smile forming over his face.

"Good morning," Padmé replied sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Anakin asked, rubbing Padmé's shoulder and upper arm gently with his hand.

"I suppose," she replied hopping out of bed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we've been summoned before the Jedi Council this morning," Anakin said. Padmé groaned. "Oh, what do they want now? Can't they just leave you alone Ani?" She growled.

"Well, maybe they're reconsidering letting me go from the Jedi Order," Optimistically. Padmé snorted. "I doubt it," she said going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Anakin frowned. Padmé usually was very affectionate and sweet in the mornings to him. But he quickly shrugged it off, this whole ordeal had changed her, she probably just needed to time come around he thought. But yet something still didn't seem right... Anakin recalled the energy shock he received from Padmé as he caressed her cheek in her sleep last night. Anakin could sense she was hiding something from him. _But what...? Maybe MasterYoda and Obi-Wan can help me?_ Anakin thought. He decided to skip the visit to Chancellor Palpatine and go before the Jedi Council first. He would hit Palpatine's office on his way back with Padmé.

Anakin had finished fixing breakfast when Padmé stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing her hair down, and dressed in a long-sleeved, ankle-length navy blue dress.

"You look very beautiful today," he commented, smiling at her. Hell, Padmé could be wearing rags and still look beautiful.

"Thank you," she said sitting down as Anakin dished up breakfast.

"I was thinking on stopping by at the Jedi Temple first, then going to see Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin said, sitting down across from Padmé and helping himself to his breakfast. "I don't think I can accompany you to the Jedi Temple this morning Anakin," Padmé replied, eating some of her egg.

"Why not?" He questioned, giving Padmé a puzzled glance.

"I have to visit Chancellor Palpatine this morning, he has some... Business with politics he wants to discuss with me. I could meet you at the Jedi Temple after I finish though," Padmé said, openly lying to her husband. Truth was, she did not want to be interrogated by the Jedi Council. They would most likely sense Darth Sidious' influence on her, even though her husband could not. At least, not yet.

Anakin frowned. "Are you sure Chancellor Palpatine needs you this morning? I just... Be careful" He said to her, recalling his dream; _Be wary of the Chancellor, not everything is as it seems._ Padmé's words came running back into his mind.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I can't get out of it we have some work to do regarding the Clone Wars. And don't worry, I can take care of myself Anakin," she replied.

Anakin sighed, the sooner this war was over, the better. It was beginning to take its toll on him.

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council, Master's Yoda, Windu, and his friend Obi-Wan were among them. They all took note of Anakin's Jedi attire, but didn't comment on it, there were more pressing matters to discuss at the moment. For one, the council noticed Anakin had arrived without Padmé.

Mace Windu frowned. "Where's Senator Padmé Amidala, Anakin?" Master Windu asked.

"Accompany you, did she not?" Yoda added.

"I'm sorry Master's, but she was called away by Chancellor Palpatine, she said he had some urgent matters to discuss with her regarding the Clone Wars," Anakin replied. The Jedi Council members exchanged looks.

"Troubling, this is," Yoda said, scratching his chin in thought.

"What do you mean Master Yoda?" Anakin asked. Yoda closed his eyes, and entered a light state of meditation.

"Clouded her mind is... The dark side, I sense in Chancellor Palpatine. Be wary of him, you and she must," the small Jedi Master said opening his eyes. Anakin didn't want to believe that his friend and mentor, not to mention leader of the Galactic Senate was in bed with the Sith. But, his dream he had last night was so upsetting, and real, he had started to think the council might be right. Anakin decided to tell the council of his two dreams, perhaps they could shed some light on his feelings and what the dreams meant.

Padmé Amidala marched into Chancellor Palpatine's office and walked up behind him. He tall form standing with his back to her, his hands behind him as he observed the city of Coruscant from his window. "He isn't coming. There's been an unexpected shift in the force. I felt it this morning as I woke up," Palpatine said to Padmé.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that Skywalker's feelings have shifted. I foresaw last night he would come to my office, trying to find answers as to what happened last night. I further attempted to coax him more to the dark side by giving him a vision in his sleep that you die in childbirth Padmé. However... I feel he's not taking the bait," Palpatine said, cupping his chin with his hand and immersing himself in deep thought. "He doesn't trust me like he used to," he added.

Padmé walked up to Chancellor Palpatine, and looked out at the city. "Why do you think his feelings changed?" She asked, curiously.

Palpatine shook his head. "I don't know... But I feel the force is shifting towards the Jedi's favor with Skywalker in doubt about me. I think he's beginning to catch on, from a Jedi point of view that is," he said looking over at Padmé briefly before looking back out at Coruscant. Palpatine was no doubt greatly disappointed. Anakin had an even higher midi-chlorian count than Master Yoda. If Anakin could be turned, he would eventually become even more powerful a Sith than even him. And his plot for a Sith revenge against the Jedi would be complete - stealing their beloved chosen one away from them, and turning him against them. However, he could feel Skywalker was possibly going to choose the Jedi path, instead of that of a Sith.

"I sense the Jedi are conflicted, some staunchly believe Anakin is the chosen one, others believe the prophecy was misread. Regardless, I feel the Jedi Council might let Anakin back into the order. He's become a security risk... You're going to have to kill him Padmé," Palpatine commanded coldly.

_Kill Anakin?..._ Padmé thought doubtfully, but quickly brushed it aside. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. Palpatine walked over to his desk and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid.

"This is the most deadliest poison in the known universe Padmé. It kills within seconds of consumption. Take your husband out to lunch. When his back is turned, slip this into his drink. He trusts you, I doubt he'll suspect anything is amiss. I'll deal with the rest of the Jedi later," he said coldly, handing the vile over to her. Padmé nodded, and tucked it away in her hand bag.

Padmé turned to leave, but Palpatine grabbed her by the arm. He could sense her doubt. "I wonder if your feelings in this matter are clear Padmé," he hissed at her, his evil eyes glaring into her very soul. "They are quite clear, my lord," Padmé replied. Satisfied with her response, Palpatine released her, and watched her leave.

Obi-Wan and The council had deliberated on what Anakin's dreams could mean. They all came to the conclusion that they would need to see if Padmé's death in childbirth dream was really just that, or a vision. However, his other dream. The one where Padmé, Palpatine, and himself as Darth Vader appearing to him had caught great interest.

They had concluded that Padmé, or rather that her subconscious mind was actually communicating with him through a dream sequence. Yoda had informed him it was a warning, that if he did not learn to control his negative feelings, and his fears, he would fall to the dark side. And the role Palpatine played in his dream with Padmé had only further fueled their suspicions that he was the Sith Lord they were looking for. And that Padmé, if she wasn't careful would end up a prisoner of Palpatine somehow - most likely falling under his influence, if she wasn't already. This disturbed Anakin, he had explained that ever since she got back from her meeting with Palpatine last night, she had changed. But Anakin thought it was just because of what happened to her. The council advised him to tell Padmé to break off contact with the Chancellor, and him too, and that they would investigate the Chancellor further. They also told him to bring her before them as soon as possible.

Anakin however, did leave out one detail, he did not tell the council that Padmé had been sexually assaulted the previous night. It was too personal, and Obi-Wan didn't mention anything either, and he was thankful for his master's respect for their privacy.

After they had discussed Anakin's dreams. His fate as a Jedi was being pondered on. Obi-Wan had managed to help put up a convincing argument for Anakin's return to the Jedi Order. Despite what the oppositionists, which included Mace Windu said about Anakin violating the Jedi Code. Anakin's supporters continually brought up Anakin's distinguished service record, and that he was a huge hero to the Republic. He had the highest midi-chlorian count of any Jedi in history, and was possibly the best star fighter in the galaxy. And if the prophecy was true, Anakin would indeed bring balance to the force, even if that meant revising the way the Jedi saw certain things.

"And because Anakin has such a high midi-chlorian count, it might be dangerous to let him go. He's barely a Jedi Knight, he still has much to learn about how to control his natural abilities with the force. If he is allowed to go, his abilities undisciplined might unintentionally hurt others," Obi-Wan was stated in Anakin's defense.

"Yes, but, what about the dream Anakin told us about? Where he confronted himself as a Sith Lord? There is a possibility Anakin could fall to the dark side," Mace Windu countered. This made Anakin cringe. Windu had been a skeptic of Anakin since day one. However, Windu like most of the Jedi did believe in the prophecy. However, the jury was still out on whether Anakin was the chosen one or not.

"Well aware of the danger, the council is, Master Kenobi, and Master Windu. Skywalker, return home, discuss your fate, we will," Yoda said.

"And Anakin, next time you return, please bring Senator Amidala with you, its imperative that she see us," Mace Windu said concernedly

"I'll be sure to bring her with me Master," Anakin then bowed, and exited the council chambers, leaving them to deliberate. Anakin decided not to get over enthusiastic about possibly being let back into the Jedi Order. _Its only because of that stupid prophecy they'll let me back._ He thought to himself as he threw a tiny stone out over the balcony outside the Jedi Temple. But Padmé being compromised by the Sith Lord, and that Sith Lord being Palpatine disturbed him greatly... _What if Palpatine raped Padmé...?_ Anakin thought, freezing dead in his tracks. The thought of Palpatine's sidious hands on his wife made him turn green. Anakin clenched his fists in rage. If it was indeed Palpatine who had touched his beloved wife he would make sure he paid - with interest.

Suddenly Anakin's holo-phone started ringing. He reached into his pouch and pulled it out and answered the call. A holographic image of Padmé's face displayed in front of him.

"Ani!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the temple, but the Chancellor and I have been very busy. I'll be free for a little while though. Can I take you to lunch, say at... Grecida's?" Padmé said, tempting Anakin, she knew it was his favorite restaurant. Anakin's stomach growled. He hadn't had much for breakfast. And Padmé was offering him lunch at his favorite place. _What's a little lunch going to hurt? It'll give me time to do a little investigating of my own before I bring her by the council. _Anakin thought. "Oh, you're trying to tempt me Padmé," he said, chuckling.

"How am I doing?" She replied, giving Anakin one of her sultry looks.

"I'll meet you there in 15-minutes," he said, giving into her irrefutable offer. She smiled, satisfied with her husband's response.

"Good, I'll meet you there, I love you," she said smiling.

"I love you too," he replied, returning her smile and ending the call.

Anakin pulled up to Grecida's and parked his open-cockpit speeder. Anakin hopped out and walked into the restaurant. His feelings told him Padmé had beat him there and was already seated Anakin walked past the hostess, who promptly stopped him. Anakin wasn't in the mood to be hassled. "You will forget," he said waving his hand in front of her.

"I will forget," the hostess said walking away from Anakin and back to her post. Anakin smirked, if Obi-Wan caught him doing that he'd be royally pissed. Anakin reached out and sensed Padmé's presence in the force. He walked over to the booth where she was sitting, a waitress was asking Padmé what she wanted to drink.

"Ani!" She said with enthusiasm. "Oh, uh, would you like anything drink?" She asked him as he sat down across from her. "I'll have some Jawa juice," Anakin said to the waitress. She nodded, "You got it darlin'," she said, marking down their order on her electronic notepad and walked off.

Padmé folded her hands out in front of her and smiled at her husband. "So. how did your meeting with the council go?" She asked.

"It went very well. They're considering on letting me back into the Jedi Order," he replied, smiling at her. Padmé raised an eyebrow at this, obviously surprised by the Jedi's reconsidering.

"How did your meeting with Chancellor Palpatine go?" Anakin asked her in turn.

"Oh it went well, we just talked about the war, and boring politics," she replied.

__

Boring, since when did you find politics boring? Anakin thought, giving her a questioning look. Ever since he could remember Padmé loved being in politics and serving the people.

"Since when did you find politics boring?" He questioned.

"Oh, that's not what I mean. I mean it would be boring to you Anakin," she countered. Anakin tried to hide his questioning facial expressions at her reply. Padmé normally wouldn't say that to Anakin. He didn't find politics boring really, he just didn't understand it. But, Padmé always helped put the politics of the Republic and her democratic views in perspective for him.

Anakin didn't want to believe it... But he was starting to believe the Sith Lord had gained a foothold in her mind. Before he could say, or think about anything else, his holo-phone rang. He reached into his pouch and pulled it out, the ID said it was Obi-Wan calling. "Its Obi-Wan, I'll be right back," Anakin saod, not wanting to discuss his suspicions about Padmé in front of her, and walked off.

Padmé watched as her husband walked off, answering his call. As he left the waitress returned with their two drinks. She set them down in front of Padmé. She thanked the waitress and watched her leave. When Padmé was certain that no one else was around, she reached into her hand bag and pulled out the vile of poison Palpatine had given her. She unscrewed the cap and poured it into Anakin's Jawa juice. She had no doubt by now he had suspicions about her. _No doubt he's probably discussing it with Obi-Wan._ She thought.

Soon Anakin came back and sat down. "Oh, Obi-Wan just wanted to tell me the council has reached a decision," he said. Which wasn't a lie. Obi-Wan had told him the Jedi Council had come to a verdict regarding Anakin's service in the Jedi Order. However he didn't tell Padmé that he felt his suspicions were confirmed, and that her mind had been indeed, tainted by the influence of the Sith. Obi-Wan suggested he bring her to the council immediately. Which he was going to do right away. But, how was he going to break it to her? She had avoided going with him to the Jedi Council earlier. Anakin grabbed his drink, deciding taking a few sips would give him time to think. As he raised his glass to his lips, an evil smile formed over Padmé's mouth...


	6. Chapter 6

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars, please don't sue me!

-Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I know this is a rather short chapter, but chapter VII is already in the works, and I hope to have it up soon. But, I hope you won't be disappointed with this one!-

Chapter VI

A Sidious influenced Padmé could do nothing but smile evilly, as she watched her husband raise his poisoned drink to his lips. He was about to take a big sip when a voice in his head screamed; "Don't drink it Anakin!" It was so loud Anakin nearly dropped his glass in his lap. The voice was none other than Padmé Amidala, his wife.

"Did you say that?" Anakin asked, puzzled as he looked into his drink.

"No, what is it Anakin?" She replied, puzzled.

"I could have sworn..." Said a bewildered Anakin, looking into the glass at his Jawa juice, swishing the glass around in his hand slightly. Anakin looked up at his wife, and reached out to her with the force. He hated probing into her mind, and no doubt she would feel his intrusive presence. The Jedi Code generally forbade probing one's mind. However, Anakin was no longer a Jedi, at least for the time being.

It didn't take long for Anakin to find the information he was searching for. "What are you doing? I could feel your presence in the back of my mind!" Padmé barked. Anakin stood up, as did Padmé. His tall 6'2" frame towering over her petite 5'2" form. "You poisoned my drink!" He shot accusingly her, as he spilled his drink out onto the restaurant's carpet, not caring if he ruined it or not.

Padmé tried to look shocked, she knew her masquerade was over. Though she couldn't say was surprised her Jedi husband had caught on. Padmé placed a hand over her chest as she slowly started backing away from her husband.

"No, Anakin, I swear," her voice said with forced innocence, as Anakin backed her into a corner. "What has Palpatine done to your mind?" Anakin said, coming to a dead stop right in front of her, his eyes glaring down upon his corrupted wife. He had no doubt that somewhere inside this woman, his Padmé still existed, and it was indeed her that sent out a warning through the force, telling him not to drink his tainted beverage.

"Back away from me Anakin... You're scaring me," she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a dagger. She quickly unleashed a horizontal swing, attempting to slice open his stomach. Using his Jedi reflexes, Anakin quickly dodged her swing, and ignited his lightsaber. With a careful slide of hand, he swung his Jedi weapon and sliced off the blade from Padmé's dagger as she swung it again at him; her weapon becoming nothing more than a harmless hilt. This earned the attention of many of the Grecida's customers. As many of them stood up from their seats to watch this woman attack a Jedi Knight.

Padmé dropped the hilt of her now harmless weapon and tried to shove Anakin, futilely out of the way. Anakin's larger size worked easily to his advantage as he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Padmé... I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take you to the Jedi Temple," he said to her, whilst dodging a swing Padmé took at him. Anakin then seized her other arm. "Don't make this difficult," he said, trying to sound gentle.

"Help! Someone help! This Jedi is attempting to kidnap me! I'm a senator! Call the Chancellor!" Padmé screamed into the crowd of watching customers.

"Relax people, This is Jedi business. Senator Amidala is wanted for questioning by the Jedi Council. I'm simply bringing her in to be questioned - Even if she won't cooperate," Anakin said to the crowd, as Padmé struggled to get out of his iron grip. The customers apparently bought Anakin's story, as they did nothing to intervene, and sat back down to their meals.

"Let go Anakin! So help me!" Padmé said, stepping on Anakin's foot with the sharp heel of her shoe. Anakin grinned; his steel-toed Jedi boots making him immune to her attack. He wanted to chuckle, she was being so cute in a twisted way. Anakin had never seen her so aggressive before. But then again, he had to remind himself that this was not Padmé. But a falsified persona created by Palpatine.

Before Padmé could attempt to inflict any further harm to him, Anakin scooped her up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder. She began kicking and screaming as he carried her away. "Put me down you bastard!" She hissed.

Anakin fought the urge to whistle as he walked past a jaw dropped, wide-eyed hostess; the same hostess he mind wiped as he came in. Padmé continued her kicking and screaming as he walked out the door, a smirk forming across Anakin's face as he walked out.

Anakin set Padmé down next to his speeder, and bound her hands behind her back. This pained him so much. He couldn't believe Padmé, his Padmé had been corrupted, and turned into an instrument of the Sith Lord. Anakin would never underestimate the power of the Sith ever again after this.

Anakin carefully Padmé in his speeder, she didn't say a word to him, she simply glared at him hatefully. _This isn't Padmé_, he reminded himself, trying not to look at her as he stepped over to the driver's side.

Anakin wouldn't lose her to Palpatine, he couldn't. She was his breath, and the Sith Lord knew it. Anakin gritted his teeth in anger as he started the engine, and then drove off. Once the Jedi had brought Padmé back, he promised he would hunt down Palpatine and slowly kill him. _And I never make a false promise._ Anakin silently thought, thinking back to when he promised he would marry Padmé 13 years before, a tear falling down his cheek. He loved Padmé more than anything. And to see her mind twisted, and warped this way was hurting him more than anything. Overnight Padmé went from being a kind, sweet woman, to trying to murder him. _Is the dark side really that powerful...?_ He pondered as he approached the Jedi Temple.

_I hope that boy's all right..._ Obi-Wan thought to himself, pacing back and forth across the entryway to the Jedi Temple. Suddenly, and almost on cue he could see Anakin's speeder come to a grinding halt up to the temple. He could see Anakin had Padmé with him. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to his former Padawan. "I was beginning to worry, its good to see you and Padmé in one piece," he said, as Anakin pulled Padmé out from the passenger seat, and to her feet, she said nothing.

"We should take her to the council immediately," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Anakin took Padmé by her arm and began escorting her up the stairs, which lead inside the Jedi Temple. At this point, she tried to break free from Anakin's grip. "No," Anakin said to her, grabbing her arm with his other hand, as Obi-Wan took hold of her other arm, ensuring she would not break free.

Anakin, and Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Council chambers, with Padmé by the arms. She had given up trying to struggle with them. She just simply went into withdrawal, not speaking, and only performing the necessary breathing. Obi-Wan and Anakin could see that the council had just preparing for another meeting., as they were scurrying about, and taking their seats. Master Yoda was sitting in his small chair in the center of the council circle.

"Ah, expecting you, we have been. Come, Senator," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan, and Anakin brought her forth before the council.

"Nothing to say, have you? Mmm?" Yoda asked, a rather disgruntled Padmé.

"I have nothing to say to this council," she said, not emoting in her voice.

Yoda's ears lowered a little, he cupped his chin, and squinted his eyes slightly as he looked at Padmé. "Hmm... The dark side, we sense in you senator. Under the influence of the Sith Lord, you are," Yoda stated, giving her one of his glares.

Mace Windu looked over at the petite senator. "What is the identity of the Sith Lord you're working for?" He asked her. They had all suspected it was Chancellor Palpatine, but they needed proof, and confirmation before making a move against him. However, they didn't suspect Senator Amidala would give up such valued information easily.

Padmé snorted, and shook her head. "You really need to fix that head of yours Master Windu, a little fuzz would do it a world of good," she said, obviously making a comment about his baldhead. Yoda's ears perked up at this. Mace simply folded his arms in his cloak and leaned back in his chair, trying to maintain a neutral facial expression.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance. Anakin resisted the urge to smirk, and spout out a one-liner follow-up on his wife's comment.

"Mmmm... To break your wife of the Sith's grip, venture into her mind you must Anakin," Yoda stated.

"I thought the Jedi Code forbade probing ones mind?" Anakin said. The ever-critical Mace Windu gave Anakin a look, which said: "Since when do you abide by the Jedi Code?"

Yoda shook his head a little, he knew in this case, certain exceptions would have to be made in order to free Padmé of Sidious hold on her. "A necessary measure to be taken in this case. Venture into her mind and spirit, find her. Slay this alternate persona, and bring her back, you will," Yoda said, turning to the council. "We must have consensus," Yoda added. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, and nodded, as did all the other council members.

Anakin took his wife, and lead her into the adjacent room to the council chambers, the council members exchanging glances as Anakin left.

Yoda and Obi-Wan were confident in Anakin's abilities to reach his wife, but bringing her back into the fold was another story. They could all sense the Sith Lord had greatly corrupted her mind, and it just might be too late to reach her... Though everyone remained silent, they all knew Padmé might never be liberated from Sidious' nefarious influence...


	7. Chapter 7

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars

__

Message from author: I've made some minor grammatical revisions to this chapter. -I hope you'll enjoy!

"When evil rules all, a hero will rise, driven by justice... But driven more by love, he will bring balance to the world."

Chapter VII

"Sit", Anakin said to Padmé as he led her over to a couch. She looked over at her husband, and for a brief moment he could see that glimmer in her eyes that told him Padmé was still there, trapped somewhere inside. She looked up at her husband softly. Anakin couldn't help but return her glance. He became her prisoner whenever she looked at him like that.

She leaned up and closed her eyes, their two lips met, and Anakin began to tenderly caress her soft lips with his. Padmé returned his sweet soft caresses, and slipped her arms around his neck, bringing her husband closer. She opened her mouth, inviting her husband to taste her. Anakin slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting, and feeling inside the soft crevices of his wife's mouth. Padmé tilted her head, and deepened their kiss; gently caressing her husband's tongue with hers, and sucking tenderly on it with her mouth.

Anakin felt like his knees would give out and would totally collapse onto the carpet where their feet lay. He clung onto his wife's shoulders for balance, and began to softly rub them, feeling her through the soft velvety fabric of her dress. If there was one thing that could bring Anakin to his knees, it was one of Padmé's soft kisses.

It felt as if this moment was almost too good to be true - and it was; before he could do anything else, Padmé bit Anakin hard on his lip. He flinched in pain and pulled away from his wife. Anakin grabbed his bleeding mouth and looked over at Padmé, an evil grin forming over her features. Anakin felt like his heart had just been gutted out with a spoon and handed to him. He knew by her smirk, that she had deliberately teased him, she had briefly let Padmé come out and kiss her husband, letting him feel her love. She was dangling Padmé over Anakin on strings, and she was the puppeteer.

__

Well that's going to end right now, Anakin thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Miss your wife, hmm?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe if you go talk to Palpatine I'll let you see her again," she added, widening her grin. Anakin walked over to her defiantly. Anakin was a Jedi Knight, and he would be damned if he would lose his wife to the dark side.  
"I'll deal with him personally, after I deal with you," Anakin spat coldly. Grabbing her by the shoulders, and forcibly pushed her down onto the couch as gently as he could. The last thing Anakin wanted was to hurt Padmé, or their unborn child. Anakin placed a hand on her forehead. Padmé naturally resisted. Anakin with his robotic hand pinned Padmé against the couch, and held her down as carefully as he could with his weight. Anakin closed his eyes, and concentrated. Padmé and Anakin shared a unique bond, if he could just concentrate on that bond, and reach deep into her mind, he might be able to reach Padmé.

He could faintly hear her calling out to him; "Anakin, I'm here! Help me!" She faintly said to him through her mind. Anakin concentrated harder, onto Padmé's voice, until it got louder. He was letting himself be pulled into her mind, using her voice as a guide. He could feel himself being pulled in deeper... And deeper...

Anakin was now standing in a dark dreary room. He looked around, carefully examining his surroundings. There was nothing there... Except Padmé, chained to a wall, she was wearing a dirty torn nightgown, and her hair was tangled, dirty, and unkept. She looked horrible. Anakin ran up to her. "Padmé!" He yelled, kneeling down to her level, and gently taking her by the shoulders. "Padmé, say something," he pleaded. She slowly cocked her head up. And she looked the worst he had ever seen her. Her eyes no longer had that glimmer of life inside them that he adored, bags hung down from her eyes, registering her fatigue.

"Ani... I don't know if I can fight anymore... The dark side..." she said hoarsely.

"Don't you dare give up on me, now Padmé. I need you! Our child needs you!" He stated matter-of-factly, undoing her chains. And Padmé knew it. Their children needed a mother, and Anakin needed her. She wasn't about to give up when she had come so far, and accomplished so much, she couldn't. She would just have to fight a little while longer, and with her husband and Jedi protector with her, she knew she could do it.

"I'm getting you out of here," Anakin said, helping Padmé to her feet. She clutched onto her husband for balance, and stood up.

"I can walk," Padmé said, letting go of her husband.

Before either of them had a chance to go anywhere, the sound of a lightsaber igniting caught their attention. They both turned to see a small woman barring their path. She was holding a crimson Sith lightsaber, and dressed in a black ankle-length flowy strapless dress, with black Sith boots. She raised her lightsaber, which illuminated her face. It was Padmé Amidala, or rather the knew persona Palpatine had created to replace Padmé.

Anakin stood in front of his wife and ignited his lightsaber; a bright Jedi blue blade extended out as Anakin gripped his weapon.

"Anakin, you can't fight my battles for me," Padmé said softly. "I will protect you Padmé," Anakin replied, determined, and looking over at Palpatine's sidious creation.

"It ends right here, whoever you are.." Anakin said to Sith Padmé. She smirked and gripped her lightsaber with both hands.

"I look forward to killing you and your wife Skywalker," she said moving to strike with her lightsaber, Anakin quickly blocked her attack with his weapon, and with all his might pushed Sith Padmé away from him. Anakin had to admit, even though she was evil, she was a spitting image of his wife. It was hard to work up the courage to fight her, and Anakin knew she would no doubt use this to her advantage.

"Skywalker, you disappoint me," she said moving in to attack again, Anakin quickly blocked her strike and in turn struck back, which she easily blocked as well.

Sith Padmé scoffed. "No wonder you're not a master Jedi yet,"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," said Anakin as he performed a forward summersault, attempting to catch Sith Padmé off guard and decapitating her. He swung his lightsaber at her, but Sith Padmé seemed to anticipate every move Anakin made; she dodged and kicked Anakin in the chest as he landed, sending him flying against the wall hard.

Anakin's lightsaber flew out of his hand as he hit the wall and slumped down. He had been hit hard, and he didn't know if she broke, or cracked any of his ribs. It hurt to even move, or even breathe. Anakin knew he couldn't fight like this. Sith Padmé shook her head and walked over to Anakin, her lightsaber humming menacingly.

"Skywalker... I guess this means you've failed everyone you've ever loved in your life... I'm going to enjoy this," she said, smiling evilly and raising her lightsaber, the bright red blade illuminating her, and the Jedi she was about to kill. However, she had made the mistake of leaving herself open for a frontal attack; Anakin concentrated on the force and tried to pull his lightsaber into his hand, only to find out it was no longer on the ground. And right then he knew he was going to die.

Sith Padmé brought her lightsaber down in a swift vertical strike, which would slice Anakin in half, only instead to hear the sound of a lightsaber igniting and having her Sith blade crash against that of a Jedi's. The wielder was none other than Padmé Amidala. Protecting her wounded husband. A determined look played across her face. Their two lightsaber's locked and humming powerfully.

Sith Padmé grinned. "Brave of you woman, but foolish," she said, swinging her blade over at the fallen Jedi's wife. Padmé barely managed to block it. She was clumsy, and had never wielded this type of weapon before. Though she secretly always wanted to.

Padmé's swift action though had saved her husband's life, and that's all she cared about right now, that and avenging herself from Palpatine. She knew very well the outcome of this battle would not only determine her husband's fate, but that of control of her body as well.

Padmé swung the Jedi lightsaber back at her evil persona, which was in turned easily blocked. Padmé retreated a little from her persona and kept her lightsaber raised in a defensive position. Sith Padmé approached her and unleashed a few simple slashes from her lightsaber. Padmé, obviously toying with, and testing her abilities. While a bit clumsy, Padmé was able to block all of her attacks. Padmé launched a single strike of her own, this time her form was a little more balanced and better executed then her previous strikes. Padmé had seen Anakin practice with his lightsaber many times before, so she had a basic idea on how to hold the weapon, and stand with it. But attacking and defending was still way over her head. Padmé was simply relying on her instincts, and the moves she saw her husband perform in training to survive. And to be honest, Padmé thought she was probably going to die. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was simply protecting her husband from this evil creature bestowed on them by Chancellor Palpatine.

Padmé quickly launched another strike towards her opponent, it was blocked, and Sith Padmé pushed with all her might against Padmé's lightsaber with her own, and was successful in shoving Padmé back. Padmé lost her balance, and fell to the floor. Her persona took advantage of her weakness and unleashed a downward vertical thrust with her lightsaber at Padmé, whom quickly rolled out of the way, and swung with her husband's lightsaber, attempting to connect with an attack. And it worked; her blade lightly connected with Sith Padmé's wrist, and succeeded in severing her right hand.

Sith Padmé groaned, and doubled back in pain and horror, as she saw her right hand, with lightsaber still in its grip fall to the floor. "You bitch!" She cried out, holding the stump on her right arm, and attempting to steady herself. Padmé rose up and grinned, and walked over to her persona, she rested her lightsaber mere centimeters from her chest. Sith Padmé froze in terror.

"Oh, you have no idea," Padmé said, running her lightsaber through her persona's heart. Not giving Palpatine's insidious creation a chance to recoup. Sith Padmé croaked in pain, and her whole body went into spasms as the life began fleeting from her. Padmé then ran her lightsaber all the way through so that her hilt struck against Sith Padmé's chest.

Padmé leaned in close, so that she was face to face with her dying persona. "I can be a total bitch," Padmé said softly, and unremorsefully, withdrawing the Jedi weapon from Sith Padmé's heart. She instantly dropped to the floor, eyes open, and staring blankly out, a trickle blood dripped down from her lip. She was clearly dead.

Padmé looked down at her dead persona, as her lifeless body began to fade into oblivion. Padmé disengaged her lightsaber and ran over to her wounded husband. Anakin seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness. He was clutching his chest in pain, and his breathing labored.

"W..Where did you learn to fight like that?" He said softly. Padmé placed a hand on her husband's cheek and smiled. "I watched you practice. And besides, after seeing me use my 'aggressive negotiations' on Geonosis, you should have known I was a capable fighter," she said, trying not to sound worried in her voice. A smile formed across Anakin's face as he reached out and placed his good hand on Padmé's cheek as well. "If you were force sensitive you would have made a wonderful Jedi..." Anakin said as their dreary black world began to fade and dissolve into oblivion.

Anakin opened his eyes looked upon his wife, she blinked her eyes open and smiled at him sweetly. That beautiful glimmer in her chocolate eyes had once again returned. And Anakin knew that this indeed Padmé looking at him. He could feel a fleeting pain in his chest as his body re-adjusted to reality. Anakin smiled at his wife, and at that moment he knew everything would be just fine.

Anakin cushioned his wife in his arms, and was almost in tears. "I knew you would save me," she said softly, brushing away a few stray hairs from her husband's face. He shook his head. "No... You did that yourself Padmé. I was merely a guide. I... I owe you my life Padmé..."

Padmé looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled sweetly, her mind thinking back to the time he saved her from being killed by poisonous worms in her stateroom on Coruscant three years ago.

"I guess we'll call it even," she said, leaning in and kissing her husband passionately; caressing her husband's lips, and slipping her tongue into his mouth; using it to skillfully explore every part of it. Anakin collapsed against the couch right then and there. A soft sound escaped the back of his throat as he slipped his arms around his wife.

Padmé could feel Anakin's hands against her body, feeling her up. This sent a shudder up Padmé's spine. She could then feel that needful sensation from in between her legs... However, as much as she wanted to go further, she couldn't, however her body said otherwise as Anakin gently caressed one of her breasts lovingly through her dress. She blushed from embarrassment.

"Anakin... Anakin... Stop, this isn't the right place," she said breathlessly. Placing her little hand over his, which was caressing her breast. Anakin reluctantly stopped. A look of disappointment playing across his face. However, he knew she was right. He had to remind himself where he was. After all, Obi-Wan, Yoda, or even worse, Mace Windu could walk in at any given moment. And no doubt they could probably sense their passions rippling through the force right now. And yet, Anakin didn't care anymore. But, he was inside the Jedi Temple after all. however, the thought of making love in the Jedi Temple did trigger that famous libido of his.

Padmé stood up, and adjusted her dress, which Anakin had messed up. "We should go back in there and inform the Jedi Council I'm all right... And that Palpatine is indeed the Sith Lord..." Padmé lowered her head, instantly thinking back to the other night when Palpatine had his way with her. Dreadful memories came washing over her.

Anakin could sense her apprehension. He stood up and walked over to his wife, placing his hands on her arms, as a sign of his presence and love.

"Oh Ani..." Padmé said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you have any idea how it felt? To be a prisoner in your own body... I could see everything going on, but I was powerless to do anything about it. I was just an observer, trapped in my body. It was only when my body was sleeping was I able to communicate with you... P..Palpatine, he's betrayed the Republic... He's betrayed-"

"-Your trust... And mine," Anakin finished for her, and gritting his teeth in anger. "Angel, it's all right. I swear to you, I won't let his crimes go unpunished. I promise he'll pay for what he's done to you," Anakin said as warmly, and gently as he could, doing his best to contain his anger. Inside though, Anakin was furious. Palpatine had assaulted his wife, betrayed their trust in him, and used his Sith abilities to falsify a persona, which took over his wife's body, making her his loyal puppet. But the two had shoved it back in his face, showing him that love was greater than darkness. Love was actually in essence the light, which penetrated the darkness, bringing balance to the universe, which would otherwise be lifeless, and in chaos. The Jedi knew this to be true, but they didn't use it to its fullest potential. Anakin hoped to change that.

Anakin gave Padmé a hug before walking back into the council chambers. As the two walked in, they could see various council members scurrying about, Obi-Wan was engaged in a conversation with Mace Windu, and Master Yoda was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Windu?" Anakin called out. "What's going on?" He asked, as the two Jedi Masters gave them their undivided attention.

"There's been a Separatist droid army landing on the planet Kashyyyk," said Master Windu.

"The Wookie planet?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Yoda has gone with a couple of legions of clone troopers to put a stop to it. General Grievous has also been located on Utapau. We were about to dispatch someone to deal with him, and finally bring an end to the war," he said looking over at Padmé. "Milady! It's so good to see you safe and sound," Obi-Wan said, smiling with relief.

"Its good to see you too Master Kenobi, I'm glad to hear the war will finally be over soon," Padmé said, sighing with relief. _Thank the force this will all be over soon. _She thought, as Mace Windu turned his attention to her.

"Are you all right Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to my husband, Anakin," Padmé said, looking over at him, and approaching the two Jedi masters. "Masters Windu, Kenobi. Anakin is such a gifted Jedi. No one else could have saved me from the clutches of the Sith Lord but him. There's no doubt in my mind, that he is the chosen one spoken of in the Jedi prophecy. And it would be, in my opinion, a terrible mistake expelling such a gifted hero permanently from the Jedi Order. And its also because of him, we know the identity of the Sith Lord," Padmé stated, matter-of-factly in Anakin's defense. Obi-Wan smiled, Padmé was a master speaker, and knew exactly what to say, in any given situation. Rather than criticize Padmé, Master Windu nodded in agreement. However, little did he know that it was Padmé who did most of the work, with Anakin's help on destroying her persona. She turned and winked at her husband before turning back to the two Jedi Masters.

"Well much of the council completely feels as you do Senator Amidala... Though not all of us do.. But, in light on Anakin's recent display in his unique abilities of the force.. I'm sure that will change. Who is the Sith Lord? Is it Chancellor Palpatine? As we've begun to suspect," Windu asked.

Padmé nodded. "Indeed, he is... He... He sexually assaulted me, and used it to directly corrupt my mind with the dark side... That's how he gained control over me.."

Shock sprung from Master Windu's face. He couldn't believe Palpatine had done that to Padmé. But, he was a Sith, and no crime was beyond them. "I'm so sorry Senator Amidala... Our worst fears are confirmed... Obi-Wan... Anakin, I want you to accompany me to the Chancellor's office. We'll deal with him personally Milady. And please stay here, and wait for us to return. Your life could still be in danger, the Jedi here will protect you," Mace Windu said, reassuringly to Padmé. He knew however it would be difficult to prove Chancellor Palpatine's crime against Senator Amidala, but it might be easier to prove he was indeed the Sith Lord they've been searching for. Either way, The Jedi weren't going to sit back and let a thousand generations of democracy go up in flames.

Padmé watched with worry, and reassurance as the trio departed from the council chambers, and over towards Palpatine's office, and prayed to the powers that be that her husband would return alive...

Inside his office, Chancellor Palpatine, or by his Sith name, Darth Sidious paced in his office. His connection with Padmé Amidala had been severed abruptly not long ago. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew now his secret was out, for he could sense three Jedi were inside the main Senate building on their way up to see him. _So this is it..._ _Took them long enough to finally figure it out. I've only been operating under their noses for the past 13 years! _He thought, reaching into his desk and pulling out his Sith lightsaber. _Let them come. _Sidious thought as he carefully concealed his lightsaber inside the sleeve of his robe as he sat down in his chair. His lightsaber was extremely old, and he had not used it in what seemed forever. In fact, the last he could remember using it was when he killed his master, Darth Plagueis in his sleep.

Sidious was more than confident in his abilities in the dark side to defeat three Jedi masters. However, he wasn't taking any chances. He still had one final trump card to play against the Jedi. Sidious hit his comm. button on his desk. Soon afterwards a holographic image of Clone Trooper commander Bacarra displayed in front of him.

"Commander Bacarra, execute order sixty-six," Darth Sidious said in his nasally voice.

"It will be done my Lord," Bacarra replied, as Sidious ended the transmission.

Order Sixty-Six, was Darth Sidious' final step in taking over full control of the Republic, and reorganizing it into his empire. It was simple; Upon receiving order, all clone troopers were to begin exterminating all Jedi in the known universe, beginning with the Jedi generals who were their commanders in the field. The Kaminoans had engineered the clone troopers a little too well; they were all trained and raised to be completely obedient to the Republic Chancellor. Taking any order without question.

Although Sidious would have preferred to execute the order once he had a new apprentice, it didn't seem like he had a choice at the moment. He didn't want to risk losing in a fight with the Jedi, and not having his revenge. A crooked smile now formed over his ugly features, for he knew any moment now, legions of clone troopers would begin storming the Jedi Temple, and exterminating the Jedi one by one. Now, even if the three Jedi masters succeeded in killing him, he would take as much Jedi with him as possible, as one sick, last twisted act of revenge by the Sith, who had been long thought to be extinct by the Jedi.

Darth Sidious could sense the presence of the presence of the Jedi getting stronger, the footsteps becoming louder, echoing through his hallway. His office doors swooshed open. Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stepped in. Sidious couldn't say he was surprised to see Anakin among them, not after him discovering what he had done to his beloved wife. Sidious grinned, he could sense Anakin's anger literally beaming forth through the force, and Sidious found it almost intoxicating. It was no wonder he wanted Anakin as his young apprentice.

Sidious tried to act surprised by the sudden presence of the three Jedi. "Anakin! And Masters Windu, Kenobi, what pleasure do I have of your company at this hour?" Sidious, asked, trying to maintain his cheery, humble Chancellor tone.

"Chancellor, you're under arrest ," Mace Windu replied, in a not-so cheery tone.

"Arrest? Under what charge? Serving the Republic?" Sidious remarked.

"For the rape of Senator Padmé Amidala, and endangering her unborn child," replied Master Windu.

Sidious simply scoffed at the Jedi Master's remark. "Those are serious accusations Master Windu. What proof do you have to support this?"

Anakin nearly came unglued at the Chancellor's lie, and uncaring remark about his wife. He wanted nothing more than to kill the Sith Lord where he sat. And it took all his concentration to not give into the Chancellor's provoking. He knew that's exactly what he wanted, and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Anakin simply glared at him instead with immense hatred. Darth Sidious acknowledged Anakin's rage and smiled evilly at him.

"We have all the proof we need Chancellor, we know more about you than you think," said, Mace Windu.

"Well, I'll take that as you don't have real proof. And without physical evidence, there's nothing you can do. So I am ordering you, to stand down Master Windu. Lest you forget, the Jedi fall under my jurisdiction now,"

"The Jedi.. Will not continue to be your personal pawns in your political game. Your days of dictating are finished." Answered, Mace Windu.

Undaunted by the Jedi Master's words, Darth Sidious stood up from his chair defiantly. He carefully let his concealed lightsaber slide out from behind the sleeve of his robe behind his back, and gripped it in his hand.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"


	8. Chapter 8

George Lucas owns everything Star Wars

__

Message from author: I made some slight revisions to the dueling scene, as I was unhappy with the way it was originally. I hope you enjoy this revised version!

Chapter VIII

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Sidious' voice thundered throughout his office as he stood from his chair, gripping his lightsaber behind his back, and readying himself to strike at the three Jedi's who had come to bring him to justice. Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord, first and foremost. He would rather have his livelihood severed and handed to him than surrender, as dictated by the Sith Code. Nothing would stand in his way for revenge against the Jedi. Revenge for destroying the Sith Order, which had ruled the Galaxy over a thousand generations ago. This was it, this would be the confrontation, which would decide the fate of the universe - It was either going to be his empire, or a democratic republic.

"Palp's, we can either bring you to justice..." Anakin said, reaching into his cloak and activating his lightsaber. "...Or we can bring justice to you. Whichever you prefer." The young Jedi Knight's weapon hummed menacingly. Mace Windu looked over at Anakin; his frown displayed his disapproval of the young Jedi's actions. But, this wasn't the time to lecture on Jedi etiquette.

"The senate will decide your fate," Windu said, looking back at the Sith Lord, who looked every bit as evil as the devil himself at the moment. Sidious stood tall, and defiantly over the three Jedi. "I am the senate!" Sidious said, letting fly his powerful Sith force lightening with his left hand against the trio of Jedi. Anakin was able to block it with his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were caught off guard, and were sent flying against the wall in the Chancellor's office.

"You're all traitors to the Republic!" Sidious spat, igniting his crimson lightsaber, and jumping over his desk, hurling himself toward Anakin.

"I will not tolerate your treason!" Sidious growled, unleashing a strike towards Anakin whom quickly blocked it.

"Nor will I against you and my wife!" Anakin twirled around, unleashing a powerful strike with his Jedi weapon. Sidious performed a backwards summersault; successfully hurling himself out of the blade's path.

"Ha! Padmé moaned like a whore as I ravaged her!" Sidious spat, provokingly towards the young Jedi. Anakin growled with rage and hurled himself towards Darth Sidious. Launching a fury of attacks against the Sith Lord, who in turned nimbly blocked and dodged his attacks. Sidious, while old, was still very agile, and well versed in the Jedi arts. But, he was no Jedi. Anakin knew this, and would use it best to his advantage.

By now, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi were back up on the feet. Their lightsabers drawn and ready to join in the fight.

Darth Sidious however, had other plans rather than fight three Jedi in combat; Sith Lord's fought dirty, and he proved that by reaching out with the force, lifting his desk into the air, and hurled it over at Kenobi and Windu as they ran towards him. Obi-Wan nimbly dodged out of the way, by the desk connected Mace Windu and pinned him hard against a nearby wall.

Obi-Wan lunged forward into the fray and attacked with his lightsaber. Sidious barely managed to block both of the Jedi's attacks. He cried out and extended his left hand. Powerful Sith force lighting shot forth from his fingertips. Obi-Wan managed to block his attack with his lightsaber, however Anakin was less fortunate - he was unable to block in time and was sent crashing to the ground as the lightning surged through his body.

Sidious cackled evilly as he attacked Obi-Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber. Kenobi dodged and blocked his aggressive onslaughts. Brilliant red & blue lightsabers buzzing past one another in a musical whur. And clashing against one another a fury of wills.

"Master Kenobi you disappoint me! Fight back!" Sidious tormented as he growled and lurched forward against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked the Sith Lord's blow and unleashed a slashing attack of his own against the Chancellor. Sidious cunningly parried Obi-Wan's blow and struck back at him - successfully connecting with his lightsaber against Kenobi's shoulder, slicing into it deeply.

Obi-Wan groaned in pain and his lightsaber fell to the floor. Darth Sidious cackled with glee as he raised his hand and used his force lightening against the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan flew across Palpatine's office and crashed into a wall. The pain transmitted by the force lightening was unbearable, and Obi-Wan thought he had died right then and there when he felt his back land against the back wall of the Chancellor's office.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die Kenobi!" Sidious said with delight as he surged more powerful lightening through Obi-Wan's body.

However, a certain other Jedi Master wasn't out of the fight yet as Sidious could sense a tremor in the force. He turned just in time to see his desk flying towards him. Sidious made a mad dash out of the way - just barely in time as his desk crashed against his office window, shattering it into a thousand fragments.

Anakin managed to shield himself from the fragments of glass, which fell all around him, and outside. A powerful gust of wind now surged through the office, blowing any small object astray.

Darth Sidious now turned his attention towards Mace Windu, who apparently was down, but not for the full count.

"Master Windu, you don't strike me as a masochist," Sidious moodily commented as he threw himself against the Jedi Master. Mace raised his purple lightsaber just in time to protect himself from being slashed by Lord Sidious. Their lightsabers locked, and their faces dangerously close to one another. Mace could almost smell the Sith Lord's foul breath as he shoved him away with his weight. As the Sidious stumbled backwards, Mace unleashed a powerful series of attacks that kept the Sith Lord at bay. Windu had the physical advantage on the battle field, and took full advantage of it. Darth Sidious countered by picking up several pieces of broken glass with the force, and threw them at the Jedi Master.

Windu docked and dodged as a barrage of broken glass pieces came flying towards him. As nimble as he was, he couldn't dodge them all however - one piece of glass managed to connect with his shoulder and sink in. The wound wasn't a serious one.

"You're going to have to better than that Chancellor," Windu said, clashing his lightsaber against Palpatine's.

By now Anakin had recovered from the shock the powerful force lightening sent through his body. He shook his head as he clumsily stood up, and activated his lightsaber. To his right he could see his friend Obi-Wan lying on the ground. His Jedi tunic drenched in blood from the wound he had sustained from Palpatine. If he didn't get him medical attention soon, he might bleed to death.

Anakin turned around to the sound of clashing lightsabers. Mace Windu and Darth Sidious were engaged in a vigorous brawl. Master Windu seemed to be holding his own at the moment. They're red & purple lightsabers slashing in the air, and clashing loudly against the other.

Anakin let out a battle cry as he dove towards Sidious, who turned and used the force to knock Anakin down onto the ground. However, the Sith Lord was distracted long enough for Mace Windu to find the opening he needed: "You may be well versed in the ways of the Jedi, but you are no Jedi!" Windu said, kicking Sidious' lightsaber out of his hand with his boot.

Sidious wasted no time, and let out a fury of force lightening with both hands. He was no longer playing around, and Windu could feel the powerful surge of energy emanating from the lightening as he attempted to deflect it with his lightsaber. Darth Sidious in a last desperate attempt was unleashing everything he had against the Jedi Master, and it was holding him at bay.

"Anakin, help me! He's too strong!" Windu yelled over the roaring lightening.

The words "Anakin... Help me," ran into his mind over and over slowly. Except it wasn't Master Windu's voice he was hearing, but Padmé's. It was the cry she yelled just before Sidious committed his crimes against his wife. Anakin gritted his teeth and marched over to the man who had wronged him and his wife so.

Out of the corner of his eye Sidious could see Anakin Skywalker walking over towards him, his blue lightsaber clearly illuminating the death glare on his face. Sidious knew he had been cornered, and there was no way out. He did ponder however jumping out of the window for as moment, before an insidious plot entered his devious mind...

"If you strike me down Skywalker, I shall become the bane of your existence!" Sidious declared, letting out his force lightning against Mace Windu with full force.

"That makes two of us," Anakin said bringing his lightsaber to bare against Chancellor Palpatine, Dark Lord of The Sith.

_Zwak!_ His lightsaber went as it decapitated the Chancellor in one quick swing. His head falling to the ground with his body as justice was administered. Anakin stared coldly into the unmoving eyes of the severed Chancellor's head as they blankly looked back at him.

Mace Windu gasped for breath as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Anakin..." He said as he walked up to him. The Jedi Master placed a hand on the young Knight's shoulder. "You've whole heartedly earned my trust now. I couldn't have done it without you.." Mace Windu admitted as he patted Anakin on the shoulder once - and walked over to the wounded Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Mace knelt down and examined Kenobi. He was losing a lot of blood fast, and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. "Anakin... Obi-Wan needs medical attention, I'll get him to a hospital..." He paused in mid sentence; he could obviously feel a great disturbance in the force. Anakin could too. "Padmé.." Anakin said softly.

"Get over to the Jedi Temple, I sense something terrible is happening! Hurry!" Mace commanded. Anakin didn't need to be told twice, he was already out the door as Windu was finishing his sentence. Anakin dashed over to the nearest elevator. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind. _Please be okay Padmé._

As he waited for the elevator to arrive, Anakin could sense a familiar, and forbidding presence...

__

Inside the Jedi Council chambers Senator Padmé Amidala was sitting in one of the council members chairs. They were actually quite comfy, and very cushy. Her peaceful moment however was interrupted by blaster fire. Padmé sprang to attention as she heard the shots. Two Jedi Masters, one male, and one female that were in the room with her exchanged worried glances and ran over to the door and looked out. To their horror they could see legions of Clone Troopers storming the temple and firing on anything that moved. The Jedi were outnumbered twenty to one, and had already started dropping like flies in combat.

"Get Senator Amidala to safety!" The male Jedi Master said as he activated his lightsaber, and ran out of the Council Chambers to join the fight. The female Jedi Master ran over to Padmé and took her by the hand. "Come! We have to get out of here!" She said urgently leading Padmé out.

Behind her Padmé could see hundreds of Clone Troopers engaged in combat with the Jedi. "Why are they killing them?" Padmé asked, completely bewildered.

"I don't know!" The female Jedi responded as she stopped at a corner suddenly. "Shh!" She said as she activated her lightsaber, a brilliant green blade extended out. "I sense at least a two dozen Clone Troopers heading our way... That was our only exit. We'll have to find another way out!" She said, taking Padmé by the hand and making a mad dash in the other direction.

The duo gasped in horror however as they rounded a corner back from wench they came, and came face-to-face with a dozen Clone Troopers who had apparently broken through the blockade of Jedi, which could only mean one thing...

The female Jedi readied her lightsaber, and clenched her jaw tightly as the Clone Troopers raised their rifles, preparing to fire...


End file.
